Sacred Power
by iMMATUREx
Summary: First Fic .. Sakura has mastured the cards but someone is controlling the cards. Will Sakura have to recapture all the cards again? Why is Li back? Who are all these people entering her life? What new power is she facing or experiencing? Chp 8 up
1. A ski trip

_Hi, I am iMMATURE! This is my first fic so bear with me. I don't have a large vocabulary either. Hehe, hope you enjoy my fic. E-mail me if you have any questions or just write it in your review. I don't mind for flames. Well here you go, the story hope you enjoy!_

**Chapter one:**

**A Ski Trip **

Sakura rolled over as she heard her alarm go off for the 10th time? She lost track after a while but that annoying thing was buzzing again and she leaned over and pressed the "sleep" button. She did not have to wait any longer to be buzzed by her second alarm, her brother. Touya pushed his sister lightly, "Wake up squirt, its 8:30". He said rather calmly but once Sakura heard this she was out of the bed screaming, "I'M LATE FOR SCHOOL!" Touya laughed, as Sakura pushed him out of her room. "Sakura, look out the window." Touya told his sister.

Sakura glared at her brother, "I have to change!" Sakura was mumbling about how she was going to get killed by this, how she can be this late for school, why didn't anyone wake her up and things like that. Touya repeated, "Look out the window."

Sakura screamed, "Fine! What is there to see outside the window anyway?" She stomped her way to the window and pulled the curtains. She saw a white paradise. "It's snowing…" Touya cut her off, "Three feet of snow!" Sakura looked at him disbelievingly, "three feet?" Touya sighed, "Fine two feet and there's no school" Sakura smiled, "Then I'm not late?" Touya shook his head. "But, I am planning to go to a ski trip; would you like to join me?" Sakura hugged her brother, "OF COURSE!" Touya continued, "You can call your friends if they would like to join." "Thank you, thank you, thank you! Let me pack."

Touya nodded and was about to exit till he spotted Kero. "You still got that doll?" Sakura laughed uneasily, "Yeah, I wanted to keep this one." Touya eyed her, "Why? You gave away all your other useless dolls, what is so special about this junk?" Kero slowly change his innocent doll face to an anime vain. Sakura quickly thought of something to say before Kero blows and it came out as a shout, "I get to keep whatever I want! It is none of your business!" She pushed Touya out of her room and slammed the door in front of his face. Kero was about to move till Sakura motioned him to stay still.

She opened the door to see Touya still there. "Dad! Tell Touya to leave me alone!" Fujitaka said, "Touya, come down and help me set breakfast. " Touya walked down the stairs. Sakura sighed in relief.

She walked back in the room, "That was close!" Kero screamed, "I'm not a junk!" Sakura sighed and opened her little green book bag, "Do you want to come?" Kero thought for a minute, "I don't see why not, could you go downstairs and bring some food for me?" "After I call Tomoyo, Eriol, and Mei-ling." She quickly called them and was happy that they all were able to come but Mei-ling said she had something important to tell Sakura.

Sakura rushed downstairs and grabbed a tray with a plate with 3 pancakes, glass of milk, small container of syrup, bacon, and eggs. She walked to the fridge and grabbed a small cup; shut the fridge before anyone saw what she took. She ran upstairs and closed the door to her room. She set the tray on a small table. She poured some of her milk into the small cup and gave it to Kero. She started to cut the pancakes, as soon as soon cut all the pancakes evenly Kero grabs one and stuffs it in his mouth. Kero choked but Sakura paid no attention to Kero. Sakura ate quietly and thoughts about the ski trip were running through her head. She was so exciting; she knew this will be so much fun!

Sakura carried her little bag that Kero was stuffed in. She walked towards her brother's mini van and hopped in the back seat. Yukito soon came and loaded his stuff in the truck. He hopped in the front seat next to Touya and smiled, "Good morning everyone!" Sakura responded, "Good morning." "Who is coming?" Touya asked.

"Umms, Tomoyo, Eriol, and Mei-ling." Sakura answered. Touya nodded. He drove to their houses and picked all of them up, Mei-ling happened to be the last one. Once Mei-ling came she sat next to Sakura while Eriol sat in the 3rd row. Mei-ling seemed to be dying to tell Sakura what she wanted to say in the phone. "Sakura? I have to tell you something." Sakura looked at her and asked, "What?" Mei-ling opened her mouth but no words came out.

**Mel-ling's Pov.**

I was going to tell her but how am I suppose to tell her? I had to think of something that was happening, something severe but true. Then it just hit me. I quickly whispered to Sakura, "I…I…have a heart disease." I had to tell her something true but I really wanted to tell her. Why is it so difficult? We are friends aren't we? We should be able to tell each other anything. The disease was important but I don't know, I found telling her about that is more important. I looked at her expression. She was worried but didn't say anything. I quickly added, "I am going to have to go through surgery, everything should be ok." Sakura nodded, "I hope so."

The car was silent for a while, and then we decided to play truth or dare. Sakura, Tomoyo, and I slipped in the same row with Eriol so they won't hear what we talking about. Sakura opened her bag and let Kero out. I was laughing when Kero was gasping for breath. Sakura would have yelled at him but her brother might hear it. "So, who is going to go first?" I blurted out. "Since you asked, I guess you." I sighed and said, "Sakura, truth or dare." Sakura thought for a moment and said, "Truth". I had to ask her, but at least she won't know why. "Sakura, how would you react if you see Li?" Sakura looked at me questioningly. "I…I don't know. I haven't seemed him for so long. I guess I would be happy. But it is not like I am going to see him." Sakura smiled weakly. I nodded. Sakura asks, "Eriol, truth or dare?" "Truth," Eriol replies. "Who do you like?" Sakura asks smiling, since she already knew the answer.

**Normal Pov.**

"No one," Eriol said. Sakura and Mei-ling replied, "Are you sure?" Eriol hid a blush. Mei-ling immediately saw it and asked, "So, who is the girl?" Tomoyo was laughing as Eriol tried to keep himself from blushing. Eriol said as believing as he could (which wasn't that believing), "No one!" "Fine, if you say so!" All the girls said sarcastically. Eriol looked at Sakura, "Truth or dare?" Sakura thought for a moment and chose truth. Eriol asked, "Do you have feelings for Li-eeee?" Tomoyo stepped on his foot. Tomoyo quickly said, "He meant do you have feelings for anyone?" Sakura shook her head. Kero then suddenly asked, "Is the clow cards with you?" Sakura nodded, "Kero, truth or dare?" Kero blinked, "I will choose dare, I guess." Sakura didn't even have to think, "Kero I dare you to shut up and stop worrying about me for one day!" Sakura said in an annoyed voice.

The rest of the trip, they were talking about school stuff as the game was boring and ridiculous. Before long the car stopped. "We're here!" Touya said. Everyone looked out at the snowy land. Sakura was the first to escape. They all did a quick stretch and Touya asked, "Do you want to ski first or go to the hotel." Sakura, Touya, Eriol, and Yukito chose to ski. Tomoyo and Mei-ling outnumbered went with the others to get ski equipment. Sakura went to the trunk and took out her brother's and her own ski equipment. She gave both of their equipment to her brother.

After everyone received their equipment they all went towards the big mountain. Mei-ling and Tomoyo looked at it uneasily. Sakura remembered they didn't know how to ski. "TOUYA! WHERE IS THE INSTRUCTER THAT GIVES BEGINNNERS LESSONS?" Sakura screamed. Her brother pointed towards the smaller mountains. "C'mon, I can catch up with them later." Sakura kindly lead them towards the smaller mountain on foot. A tall man with goggles, a blue coat that had M.M on it (Memory Mountain), a huge hood, and bits of his brown hair was showing. He looked down at us when we approached. "Here for lessons?" Sakura nodded, "It's their first time here." Sakura pointed at Tomoyo and Mei-ling. The instructor nodded, "Okay and are you here for lessons too?" Sakura shook her head, "No, I will be going now. Bye!" She hugged Mei-ling and Tomoyo then put her skis on. She was about to go till someone pushed her down.

Tomoyo and Mei-ling quickly went to help her up as the instructor was yelling at the one that pushed her. "Are you alright?" He asked in a rather deep voice. Sakura nodded. She suddenly heard her brother's voice out of no where, "You even fall here? Wow, maybe you should stay here till you get use to it." "Someone pushed her," the instructor said. "Oh," Touya said not expecting for the man to say anything. "Well c'mon Sakura, I ain't waiting for you, forever." Touya said turning around and leaving. Sakura followed.

Sakura skied peacefully as the cold wind pushed against her. She felt a shove and next thing she knew she was rolling and was flat on the ground in a position she could not pull herself up. She felt a sharp pain on her leg but she had to ignore it and screamed for her brother. Touya was there the next second and Eriol and Yukito came soon after him. He was staring at someone as he unbuckled the skis. A boy came over and said, "I am very sorry. I didn't mean to bump into you." Touya looked furious, "Bumped? That is what you called a shove? What is wrong with you? If you don't know how to ski then go down and ski there!" Touya was controlling himself from swearing. The boy looked calm through.

"I am deeply sorry. Have you checked your hotel yet?" the boy asked. "No, how would you know we are visiting here?" Touya asked still a hint of anger in his voice. "I will pay for your stay here in the best hotel." The boy took out a cell out and said something in it. Sakura sat there and said, "Touya? I can't get up, my leg hurts." Touya kneeled down and picked Sakura up. The boy asked, "Is your leg okay? Is it twisted or perhaps broken?" Sakura shrugged, "I'm not sure." A couple men came, the boy said, "You can give it to them. Follow us. We will apply you a comfortable stay here." Eriol sighed, "I will go and get Mei-ling and Tomoyo, and they are probably dying to leave anyway." Eriol did not wait for an answer, he just left.

The men carried Sakura to a big van and placed her down on a seat. "Touya, you stay with Sakura. I will go get your van and follow you guys." Yukito offered. Touya nodded and handed him the keys.

When Yukito arrived at the car, Eriol, Tomoyo, and Mei-ling was waiting for him. Mei-ling shouted, "Why do we have to go? And where are Sakura and Touya?" Yukito looked at Eriol and gave him the you-did-not-tell-them look. "Well, you see. Sakura is hurt and the one who injured her said he will provide service for us. Touya accompanied the car they took her in, in case something happens." Mei-ling and Tomoyo eyes went wide. "You trust a stranger!" Yukito did not say anything and opened the doors for them to enter.

In the stranger's car

"Excuse me, what is your name?" Sakura asked politely. "My name is Elrojo or Joe." "Oh, I am Sakura and that is my brother Touya. The man with white hair was Yukito, the boy was Eriol." Joe nodded, "I'm sorry about the leg, I really did not mean to bump into you." Sakura smiled, "its okay."

They reached into a large building. It was beautiful; it looked like a snow house. It gave a huge Christmas feeling. Sakura was carried into the building and once they went inside, warmth was given to them. The inside was even more beautiful. Chandeliers were everywhere in the room. The word beautiful would just be an understatement. The floor had velvet carpeting. The stair cases were just like the movies! It was marbled and a rug was trailing on the stairs. (I stink at this) Sakura was moving up the stairs and Joe took out a key and unlocked a room. The room was huge! The window drapes were in a light blue. Everything in the room was blue! There were sapphires placed around a mirror. Sakura thought she was dreaming! She was placed on the bed and everyone left.

A doctor came in soon after. He checked on Sakura leg and said that it wasn't broken just badly injured and that it will heal soon. Right after the doctor left all her stuff was brought in the room. Mei-ling's and Tomoyo's stuff was also brought in the room. The two girls entered the room soon after. Tomoyo quickly went to the green bag and opened. Kero popped out, Mei-ling ran to the door and closed it. Kero looked around and asked, "Where are we?" He looked at Sakura and asked, "What is with her?" Everyone filled in to what happened. Kero nodded, "Okay. Well, at least I will have company. Not to mention this beautiful place. I think it was worth for a little injury. Sakura glared at Kero, "Well then, you should be the one injured!"

Mei-ling and Tomoyo soon left to explore the place and locked the door. Just then a bright light shined the room. A shadow was floating behind the drapes. The shadow looked a lot like Yue but the energy was nothing like Yue.Kero quickly transformed ready to attack.

_That is all! I am going to try to make them longer but I was lazy with this one. Give me a lot of review please. Byee! i love you 3_

_iMMATURE_


	2. A strange dream

**I didn't get any reviews, awws… that's sad I walked hard on that thing too, o well. Hope people will be kind and give me a bunch of review Well, made a new chapter anyways. I don't think I described how Elrojo looked like. He has spiky pitch black hair, dark brown eyes, lightly tanned skin, and a skinny body that was a bit muscular. **

**Chapter 2:  
A Strange Dream**

"Yue?" Sakura asked. The shadow revealed itself. The shadow revealed someone that had features like Yue, the hair, and the clothes but, his eyes were a lot different from Yue. He had red eyes that showed no hatred but pity. On his clothes he had little designs of a red dragon. He looked at the alarmed Kero.

Kero eased a bit and asked, "Redagen?" The man nodded. His voice was low yet in a strange way, pleasant, "I won't hurt the mistress. I'm only here to deliver a message." Kero gave Redagen a questioning glare, "You are not the person who would be a delivery boy." Redagen was so calm it was scary, "Yes, and I shall never will be that kind of person. This is something I had to do." Kero was beyond curious now. "What is it?"

Redagen looked at Sakura and started, "Mistress, for all the people you shall meet or met. Take caution, none of them shall be trusted. Your life will be in danger if you don't heed these words. You cannot trust anyone but Kero and Yue. This power is nothing you ever faced before so I warn you, this power may be able to control your friends. I am not certain of how strong this power is so, till I visit again keep your guard up. Good day Mistress." Before Redagen left, "Mistress, are you injured?" Sakura looked at her leg then nodded. He stretched his arm out, a white light shined. When the light was gone, Redagen had disappeared. Sakura moved her leg. It was healed!

It was either coincidence or it was planned to happen, Yue came in the room the moment Redagen disappeared. Kero, "The dare is off then?" Sakura nodded.

Yue looked at them, "What has happened?" Kero sighed, "We had a visit with an old friend of yours, Redagen." Yue looked rattled, "W-what did he speak of?" Sakura looked at Yue oddly, she rarely saw Yue like this. _Who could Redagen be?_ Sakura thought to herself. Sakura ignored Yue's question and asked, "Who is Redagen?" Yue was quiet for a while, "No one you need to be concern of. Whatever he said to you, do not believe him." Yue said calmly. Yue then left without another word.

Sakura looked at Kero, "Who is Redagen?" Kero changed back to his doll form and folded his arms, "I am not sure, I only heard stories of him but, I know that Redagen and Yue were best friends. He was also supposed to be your guardian, but he was banished." Sakura looked shocked, "Banished? What did he do?" Kero shook his head, "I am not sure. There are so many stories that I do not know which one speaks the truth. Until Yue is willing to tell us about Redagen, we cannot jump any conclusions about him." Sakura frowned, "What about his warning?" Kero thought for a while, "I guess we should heed his warning, but if what Yue says, he might want the people who want to help you to stay out of your life. You have to choose this one." Sakura nodded.

Sakura walked out of her room. Elrojo happened to be walking by, "Your leg is all healed?" Sakura smiled, "Yep! I guess it was just a strain." Elrojo nodded, "That is great to hear. Would you like to explore the place? Your friends went to lobby after they got lost a few times. I am sure they are still there." Sakura nodded. "Thanks!" She was about to leave till she realized she had no idea where is the lobby. "Elrojo, umm, where is the lobby?" Elrojo laughed. "Sorry I forgot that you were carried." Elrojo walked towards the stairs and Sakura quickly followed. The walked side by side and suddenly, Sakura accidentally tripped, Elrojo quickly kept her from falling. He held her hands and pulled her weight towards him. "Be careful." Sakura blushed and nodded.

They walked together without another word. Joe led Sakura to a huge room that she clearly remembered when she first came in. She found Mei-ling and Tomoyo sitting on a chair staring a piece of finely decorated paper. They looked up and jumped up running towards Sakura, "You are all better!" They screamed together. Sakura nodded.

"Excuse me, Mr. Elrojo", Tomoyo began.

"Call me, Joe." Elrojo said smiling.

"OK, Joe, where the pool? I would like to have a nice swim." Tomoyo said smiling. Elrojo smiled and led them to the pool after ten minutes of walking around. "You probably did not pack any swimming suits; there are swimming suits in the door down there and that is also the shower room and locker room. Have fun", Joe smiles and leaves.

Tomoyo looked at Sakura, "So, how did you leg exactly healed." Mei-ling folded her arms nodding, "You don't have a _heal_ card or anything like that." Sakura gave a nervous laugh, "You won't believe it if I told you." Tomoyo and Mei-ling both said in unison, "We believed about the clow cards, what makes this any different?" Sakura bit her lip and told them everything.

"Do you think he is after the clow cards?" Tomoyo asked. Sakura shook her head, "I don't think so he had the chance when he came." "Maybe he is trying to earn your trust first", Mei-ling suggested. "Well, what ever he is after let's not think about it. We came to have fun and that's what we are going to do", Sakura said smiling

The girls quickly changed and jumped into the water. They did a relay race at first. Tomoyo won freestyle, and backstroke, Sakura won breaststroke, and Mei-ling won butterfly (I stink at butterfly; I get mad tired trying to do this). Afterwards they just started splashing water at each other. While they were splashing at each other, Sakura felt like someone was calling out to her. The voice was so faint that Sakura couldn't help but think she was just imagining it. As time past she started to feel weaker and the voice grew louder.

"Sakura are you okay?" Tomoyo asked. Sakura nodded but her strength just depleted even more. Next thing Sakura knew, she met darkness.

_Darkness consumed her for a long time but then she was suddenly staring at a blank card. Her surroundings were nothing that she recognized. Then suddenly she was staring a wand. It was different from the one she was holding now. She could not clearly see how it looked through. She tilted her head and saw Redagen? She wasn't sure if it was him but, it looked like him. She turned her head again and saw someone. This man was hidden in the shadows. He was well hidden in the shadows. It seemed as if he was angry. The surroundings were nothing she recognized. She enters into other unknown surroundings but, she saw something she feared. Li…he was injured. The man in shadows was screaming something. He raised his hand and waved his arm, Li was pushed back towards a wall. Sakura felt tears streaming down her face._

Sakura screamed, "Don't hurt him!" She was breathing heavily as people rushed towards her. Tomoyo hugged her, "You scared me to death!" Sakura was still breathing heavily and felt tears streaming down her face, "W-where am I?" After Tomoyo let go of Sakura, Mei-ling hugged her and said, "You don't remember? You fainted while you were swimming. You scared us half to death. Luckily, Tomoyo dived down once you didn't come up for a few seconds. We were afraid that you drowned! We are so happy you are okay!"

Sakura nodded. She then noticed her brother was there, he looked scared. He finally spoke, "Sakura, what is up with you? Are you feeling alright?" Sakura bit her lip and nodded. "Uh, could you guys leave besides Yukito? I need to tell him something private." Touya looked at her suspiciously, "Whatever you have to tell him we can all hear." Sakura gave Tomoyo and Mei-ling a pleading look.

Tomoyo smiled, "Touya, would you drive us around here? We want to see the place. Since Sakura can't go, I think we should leave her to rest?" Touya sighed and nodded, "Sure." Tomoyo and Mei-ling ushered him out of the room.

Once they left Sakura called for Yue and Kero, "The dream I had, it was like a premonition." Kero nods, "What happened?" Sakura closed her eyes, remembering the dream as clearly as possible. "I was staring at a blank card…A BLANK CARD! Oh no! The clow cards!" Sakura practically fell off the bed. She ran to her book bag and opened it. She dug out the clow cards and began examining each one. When she reached to the snow card she felt a slight disturbance. The card was fighting something and it was losing control. "T-the snow card, it feels cold. It feels weak. Someone is c-controlling it."

**End of the chapter. Hope you guys enjoyed it and be kind enough to give me reviews. Thank you bye **

**iMMATURE**


	3. Back To School

**This chapter is going to be one of the longest chapters. I had to get Sakura to go back to school and I need to get the final character to be introduced. I am so happy I got a review Well, I hope you like this chapter even through this one may seem a little boring. The next chapter you will learn a little bit more about Redagen. Well, enjoy and more reviews please! **

**Chapter 3:**

**Back to school**

Sakura trembled. She quickly transformed her key chain into a wand. She tapped the card with the wand and tried to regain control of the card. A bright light glowed. The light grew bigger and Sakura felt herself getting pulled inside the card! Kero and Yue tried to pull Sakura out but instead they were all getting pulled. All three of them disappeared into the card.

They entered a cold icy valley. Sakura shivered, "So, this is how a card looks like in the inside." Kero shook his head, "No, I sense evil energy." They all walk quietly as the cold wind pushed against their faces and icy snow falling down. Yue quickly pulled Sakura back as a huge amount of snow fell from the sky.

Sakura looked up from where the snow fell. Sakura was freezing from the bitter cold. Sakura had a light weighted jacket and a long sleeved shirt and pants. Her legs soon turned numb. Kero allowed Sakura to ride on him. They traveled for what seemed like hours. Till they arrived to a same temple, Kero and Yue just flew up to the top of the temple. They broke through what seemed to be a window and jumped in. The temple was not any warmer than the outside. Sakura shivered as she scanned the room. She saw a little girl sitting on chair. Sakura hopped off Kero's back and ran to the girl. She lifted her wand and tapped the girl. She instantly got pushed back, but something flew out of the girl through.

The thing was circular and was all black with a blue dot in the middle which Sakura guessed was the eye. The creature turned to Sakura and immediately shot a blast at Sakura. Yue quickly grabbed Sakura, avoiding the blast. Kero quickly blast the creature from the behind but it formed a shield. The creature continues to try to hit Sakura but Yue successfully dodges all the attacks. Yue screams, "Kero, a little help!" As the creature fires another blast, Kero uses his own magic and counters the blast. The creature turns around and starts aiming for Kero.

As the creature was distracted by Kero, Yue flew towards the girl and let's go of Sakura. Sakura tries to tap the girl with the wand again, hoping to free her this time. Unfortunately it did not work but once Sakura tapped the girl she thought she heard it say _kill the beast_..._kill the beast_. Sakura looked at the creature and screamed, "We have to kill the creature in order to free her!"

**On Earth**

Eriol walked in Sakura's room and said, "Sakura, do you want to … Sakura?" He walks around and sees the card on the floor. He picks it up and whispers, "Sakura, what have you done?" Then suddenly someone opens the door and says, "Sakura?" Eriol jumps, he puts the card in his pocket and looks at who came in. Elrojo frowned, "I am sorry I frightened you but where is Sakura?" Eriol shrugs, "She probably went for a walk and won't be back for a while." Elrojo nods, "Then I will wait till she comes back." Eriol quickly said, "She takes _long_ walks besides I need a tour guide to show me around this place." Elrojo shrugs and turns around to leave. Eriol throws the card on the bed when Elrojo leaves the room and then leave also, closing the door in the process. _Sakura hurry and come back. I don't know how long I can distract him_. Eriol thought.

**Back with Sakura **

The creature turns to Sakura and starts blasting her again. Sakura closes her eyes waiting for it to hit but it never came. Sakura opens her eyes to see Kero right in front of her. "Get on now!" Kero screams. Sakura obeys and hops onto his back. Kero flies up while managing to dodge all the beams firing at him. Yue charges and starts blasting the creature. When Yue is 10 feet away from the creature, Yue was able to harm the creature but was blasted in the process. Yue flies back to the wall. Sakura screams, "YUE! Kero…" Kero just charges at the creature and blasts him while the creature does the same. When the beam was coming straight at Kero, Kero uses his own magic and blasts right above the creature's blast before it hit him. Kero's blast hit right on the eye! The beast disappears as Kero smashes to the wall; Yue quickly grabs Sakura so she won't be squished by Kero.

Sakura was about to run to Kero but Yue stopped her. "Free the girl, Kero is going to be fine." Yue said. Sakura turned to the girl and use her wand and tapped her. A bright light glowed that filled all their surroundings. When the light was gone a girl was standing and the room was warm. Sakura glanced out the window and she saw that there was snow that was sparkling. (You know when the snow has just fallen and no one stepped on it, then the snow is nice and neat. When you stare at it, it looks like it is sparkling? Well, this is basically like that.) The girl smiled and said in a high pitched pleasant voice, "Thank you." Suddenly Sakura felt herself falling; she closed her eyes. She felt she landed on something soft. She opened her eyes to find herself back in the "hotel" room.

Sakura did not have a time to rest. She heard voices and she quickly screamed, "Change!"

**Eriol Pov.**

I heard Sakura scream "Change!" Elrojo immediately started to run towards Sakura's room. I stopped him before he could go very far. "Sakura screamed, we should check on her." He said. "She said change. I don't think she is in any trouble." I replied. _Sakura what ever you are doing, finish it now! _I thought. We reached to the door and Elrojo was about to just open the door. I stopped him and knocked on it. "Sakura?" Elrojo knocked this time and said the same thing. We heard some shuffling then a quick "come in" from Sakura. We stepped in to see Sakura and Yukito holding on a game boy. "Hi!" Sakura said. Yukito waved.

I looked somewhat relieved. Elrojo looked at her suspiciously and asked, "Why did you scream change?" Sakura smiled, "I was playing with Yukito and well, if he didn't change we would have died. I am sorry I was a little too in to the game." I was glad Sakura had gotten better at lying.

"Elrojo, would you mind if I talk to Sakura for a moment? We can meet you downstairs if you don't mind." I said. Elrojo shrugs and leaves the room. I closed the door and turned towards Sakura, "What happened? A _clow _card was on the floor." Sakura laughed nervously, "Uhh…I kinda got uh sucked into the card. I will tell you the rest when Tomoyo and Mei-ling come back from their sight-seeing." I nod. Sakura thought for a moment and said, "Oh! Did I tell you about Redagen?" I looked at her in shock and shook my head. Sakura told me to the last bit of information even the part about Yue. "I will go ask Ruby what she thinks. Besides that, Redagen could not have escaped without some help. With the stories that were told, he was locked in a world that even he could not leave." When I said that, Sakura looked rather annoyed. "Why does everyone know about him except me?"

**Normal Pov.**

Tomoyo, Mei-ling, and Touya came back around 6 p.m. Tomoyo popped in the living and saw that Eriol, Sakura, and Elrojo were sitting on the couch. She was so jumpy that all three of them looked at her. "The valley is so beautiful! We have to go around tomorrow!" Tomoyo screeched. Touya shook his head, "I don't know if we can. Dad just called and you guys have to go back to school on Wednesday." Sakura eyes went wide, "Why!" "Well, the snow stopped falling and people will be able to shovel without the sidewalks are all covered up again. But, if it snows on Tuesday then you won't have to go to school because the forecast said that a snow storm is coming but it might miss us." Sakura nodded.

"Uh … okay, Tomoyo, Mei-ling and Eriol can I talk to you guys for a second?" Sakura said. They exchanged glances with each other and more then willingly followed Sakura to her "room".

Sakura took a deep breath as she told them everything about her getting absorbed in the card. Eriol was the only one not staring at her agape. Sakura stared at her snow card. Eriol gave her a suspicious look, "You are not going to use the card to make it snow are you?" Sakura shrugged, "It wouldn't hurt. I mean the reason it was snowing was because of the card anyway." "Let nature determine if it will snow", Eriol argued. Sakura sighed, "But, I want to stay and ski and look at all the sights Tomoyo was talking about." Eriol sighed and said, "Wake up early tomorrow, if it isn't snowing then use the card."

Sakura opened the curtains in her room around 7:30 a.m. Light snow fell from the sky but not enough to end a school day. She took the snow card and transformed her key chain. When she tapped the card she saw the little girl. The girl smiled and tilted her head, "You want no school?" Sakura nodded amazed. "Okay!"

Sakura quickly changed her wand back in a key chain and put her card away. She changed into some jeans and a blue shirt with a polar bear on it. She walked out of the room and in the living to find that Elrojo was already up and was reading something. "Good morning!" Sakura said cheerfully. Elrojo looked up from his book and said, "Good morning, you wake up early." Sakura smiled, "hehe, this is like the only time I wake up early." Elrojo nods and put his book down, "Do you want some breakfast?" Sakura nods and follows Elrojo in the kitchen which was on the same floor.

She entered into an extremely large room. It was like he was running a restaurant or something. A woman looked at them and said, "Good morning Joe and Miss Sakura." "Good morning Elaine, what is for breakfast?" Sakura said, "Uh … good morning Ms. Elaine." The woman laughed, "Call me Elaine and we are have blue berry muffins, waffles, pancakes, coffee, orange juice and milk. Take your pick and if you want more I can always make more."

Touya came down around 8 a.m. He walked into the kitchen and saw Sakura, "Good morning, hey Sakura you actually woke up early?" Sakura gave him a death glare. Before Sakura could say anything Tomoyo, Mei-ling, Yukito, Eriol entered the room. Everyone ate in silent till Touya broke the silence. "It is snowing so school is cancelled again. School is going to be open on Friday so we are going to leave at Thursday." Mei-ling took a bite from the muffin and said, "It is just one day of school before the winter vacation, I don't see why they can't just give us the day off." Elrojo sighed, "They want their money."

**Thursday**

This was the last day they will be spending with Elrojo. They all got to know each other pretty well and a very comfortable stay.

Sakura packed all her stuffs and dragged her luggage out of her room. Elrojo just happened to past by her room and helped her bring the luggage to the living room. "Thanks", Sakura smiled. Everyone was waiting for Sakura in the living room. Everyone said their good byes and hopped in the car heading back to home. They reached back home around night tiem. Everyone departed and headed for their homes.

Eriol was walking home, it was getting really dark. He passed by the beach and saw a girl sitting down staring at the night sky. Eriol watched her for a while and decided to ask what she was doing here. He walked rather quietly towards her. He was startled when he heard her speak. Her voice was somewhat threateningly but it was high and pleasant, "Hello, what are you doing here?" Eriol walked closer towards her till they were 3 feet apart, "I was going to ask you the same thing." The girl turned around and Eriol saw a skinny Chinese girl around his age. She had long black straight hair down to her waist. Her brown eyes were innocent and yet hurt.

She looked at him. Eriol sighed, "I rarely see people sit on the beach this late in the night especially if it is winter." She chuckled, "Well, where I come from it never snowed and it was near the ocean. Besides anyone can sit here and all their worries will be swept away." Eriol looked up at the starry night sky, "Yeah I guess. I presume you have a problem?" She stared at the night sky and sighed, "You can say that. Do you live around here?" Eriol sat down next to her and nodded, "Yeah, umm … you said some about where you came from. Did you just move here?" She looked at him and nodded. "My name is Celina Chen. People call me Lina." "My name is Eriol Hiiragizawa. Please to meet you."

Celina and Eriol stared at the stars till midnight and chatted. "Wow it's late." Celina says staring at the stars. Eriol nods, "Would you like for me to walk you home since it is late and it will be dangerous for you to walk home alone?" Celina laughs, "That is real kind of you but I can take care of myself. Bye!" She runs off as Eriol waves.

Sakura sighed sleepily as she turns off her alarm. She looks at her alarm and screams. "I am going to be late!" She quickly changes and runs outside grabbing her school bag with Kero inside. She quickly roller blade to school and was glad that she made it before the bell rang. Then to her surprise Eriol came soon after. They rushed to class and quickly sat down. Sakura sat in between Tomoyo and Mei-ling, while Eriol sat next to Tomoyo. Tomoyo looked at both of them confused. "Did you two come here at the same time? Eriol usually is not late." Sakura shook her head taking deep breathes, "No, he came when I came." The bell rand and the teacher step in the door. He put his bag down on the table and said, "I hope you had a good week off because we are going to have a pop quiz." The class mourned. The teacher cleared his throat, "Before we do through, we have three new kids."

Mei-ling bit her lip and leaned over to Sakura. "Sakura I think I should tell you something before it happens. " Sakura looked at her confused.

**That is the end of this chapter. It is quite obvious what Mei-ling has to tell Sakura. But I hope you still like the chapter, bye!**

**iMMATURE**


	4. Familiar Exchange Students

**Hi! The next chapter is here! I know there is some grammar mistakes and alls … I will try to review the story and try to fix the grammar mistakes. If there is still some please tell me Here is the Chapter 4 Enjoy!**

**Recap of what happened the past three chapters**: Sakura had the day off because of a snow day. Touya invited Sakura and her friends to a ski trip. Sakura met a boy named Elrojo a.k.a Joe. She found out her card was being possessed. She got absorbed into card and freed the spirit. They all went back home on Thursday. When Eriol was walking home she came across a girl on the beach. Her name was Celina Chen a.k.a Lina. Now they all went back to school and there are three exchange students.

**Chapter Four**

**Familiar Exchange Students**

Mei-ling hesitated as she watched the teacher about to say the names of the exchange students. "Sakura, uh … Li is coming back!" She blurted out. Sakura eyes widened. Mei-ling would have guessed she would be dead if the teacher was not there. "Li! SYAORAN LI! You are kidding right? It is another Li, it has to be. He left, HE LEFT!" Mei-ling shook her head, "He is here. I just thought I should tell you before he …"

The teacher clapped his hands. "Alright class, here they are." Syaoran Li, Elrojo, and Celina walked in. Eriol and Tomoyo looked surprised, Mei-ling was nervous, and Sakura was well angry/happy/nervous. "Would you like to introduce yourselves?" They nodded and Elrojo decided to the first one, "Hi, I am Elrojo Chan. You may call me Joe through. I was born in Hong Kong but I move around a lot." Celina introduced herself next, "Hi! My name is Celina Chen, I was also born in Hong Kong and I also move around a lot!" Syaoran muttered, "I am Syaoran Li."

The teacher said, "Alright, you may take you seats." Syaoran sat behind Eriol and Celina sat behind Tomoyo and Elrojo sat behind Mei-ling. "Now, the pop quiz, there is 10 question so, it should not take long and I will be kind enough to let you talk after all the tests are collected." He passed out all the tests and sat down on the table. Elrojo said, "Excuse me sir, but we do not know what the section was on. How are we supposed to do this test.?" The teacher shrugged, "Do you best. If you are to do badly on this quiz then I will spring another pop quiz on you." "But, the term is almost over." Elrojo responded. Celina sighed, "Just do the test. If you were to fail then you fail, no biggie." Elrojo did not respond and ignored the whole comment but the teacher did not respond. Elrojo picked up his pen and started to jot down answers.

Celina shook her head and finished the test before anyone else. She gave in the test and sat there quietly. Elrojo handed it in soon after. After everyone handed it, Sakura turned to Celina and said, "Hi, I am Sakura Kinomoto. That is Tomoyo Daidouji, that is Mei-ling (what is her last name?), that is Eriol Hiiragizawa and that is …" She glanced at Li and pointed at him, "Syaoran Li." Celina smiled, "Nice to meet you. How did you get all your classes with your friends?" Sakura shrugged, "This is the only class that has everyone. Hey, let me see your schedule." Celina gave Sakura her schedule. "Oh, I have two more classes with you and you have one more class with Eriol. Next class you will be with Eriol and lunch you will be with me and Eriol" Tomoyo smiles, "Sakura, why don't we invite her for our Christmas shopping?"

Sakura smiled, "Of course! Can you come? It is on Saturday." Celina frowned, "I'm sorry I am busy. I will be free on Sunday through." Tomoyo scratched her head, "Sorry I am busy." Sakura thought for a moment, "Tomoyo, you could go shopping with Mei-ling and I would go with Celina." Celina waved her hands, "No, that's alright. I don't want to ruin your shopping. You guys planned it and I think you should stick with it." "Its alright, I would like to get to know you some more anyway." Sakura said. Celina unwillingly agreed.

"Alright class. Settle down, I am going to give back the quizzes. Sadly, _almost_ everyone failed. For those who failed, work hard and I will perhaps give you the regular grade you deserve and there will be extra credit." He said. He gave out the quizzes. Most of the people put away the quiz before they can look at it. Celina claimed her test and peaked at the grade and then slipped it in her book bag. Elrojo did the same. "So, what did you get?" Tomoyo asked sweetly. Celina handed her quiz. Tomoyo eyes went wide, "How did you get that? You don't even know what we were studying." Sakura slipped next to Tomoyo to stare at the paper, "Wow, she is a nerd." Celina pretended she didn't hear that and said, "Well, what did you guys get?" They exchanged glances and said, "Eh … what I got is not important." Celina took back her quiz and shrugged. Mei-ling came by and said, "Hi!" Celina waved. The bell rang a second later.

Eriol and Celina walked away together to the next class. "Hey, isn't this a coincidence." Eriol said. Celina laughed, "Yes, it is and I did not track you down to see what school you go to." "You didn't?" Eriol frowned. Celina laughed shaking her head as she entered the next room.

**End of the last period**

Celina and Eriol walked to meet them at the last period. Sakura, Tomoyo, Mei-ling, Elrojo, and Syaoran were waiting outside the school. Mei-ling and Syaoran were discussing about something. When Celina and Eriol arrived, Tomoyo watched with envy. Celina smiled, "Hi! Ehh …. Tomoyo …"

"Yes?" Tomoyo looked at her.

"Well I was wondering … uhh … if …"

"She heard you make clothes and was wondering if she will be able to see them." Eriol stepped in.

"Yea, Eriol told me that you make clothes and they are beyond beautiful and very original."

Tomoyo blushed, "Well, they are not that good. Why do you want to see them anyway?"

"I uhh … I own this company that makes clothes."

Tomoyo eyes widened, "You do!"

"So what? I own a company too, but mine makes games." Elrojo said coolly.

Everyone ignored Elrojo and Tomoyo continued, "I would love to show you my clothes.

"What about you come over?"

"Tomoyo!" Sakura and Mei-ling screamed in unison.

"What?"

"We were suppose to …"

"It's alright really. I am busy anyway and the company is not ready yet. When it is, I will be sure to get you to come and check it out. Since we should be going, would you like for a ride?"

Tomoyo and Sakura shook their head while Mei-ling jumped at the idea. The guys said they will walk home.

Celina led them outside. The guys wave their good byes as Celina led the girls the other way.

"Celina, I don't think it is safe to go this way." Sakura said as they walk down an alley.

Celina laughed and said, "We are here."

Right in front them laid a limo. Everyone slipped in the limo as everyone except Celina explore the limo. Sakura explored the limo and opened a little component that held drinks. Tomoyo and Mei-ling was playing with the remote that powered the television. They pressed a button that opened the window on the roof of the limo. They kept opening and closing. Celina chuckled, "I know that is very fascinating."

Sakura laughed and grabbed the remote from them. Celina then asked, "So, where do you guys live?" The girls told their addresses. Tomoyo and Mei-ling were the first to leave.

"So, do you have any siblings?" Celina asked. Sakura nods, "A brother. He is very annoying, nosy, and calls me …" Celina laughs, "It sounds as if you really love him." Sakura smiles, "Oh, you said you own a company. What do your parents do?" Celina said nothing for a while, "My parents, they are not with me. For a long time I had been taken care by my nanny who has become like a mom to me." Sakura frowned, "I'm so sorry. What about any siblings?" Celina sighed, "I am all alone. Maintaining a company is hard, especially if you are a child." Celina manages a weak smile. Sakura wanted to learn more about her past but knew Celina was trying to avoid it. "They allow a 16-year-old to own a company?" Celina shrugs, "I guess. They treat me like I am another worker's child when we started." The car pulled over. "Miss Celina, we reached the Kinomoto's residents." The driver announced. "Thanks Luis. Bye Sakura, I will come in a less formal car to pick you up on Sunday okay?" Sakura nods and runs off.

**Sunday**

"SAKURA, GET UP! YOUR FRIEND IS GOING TO BE HERE IN 2 HOURS!" Fujitaka said. Sakura slowly opened her eyes muttering, "Five more minutes … five more minutes." "SAKURA!" her father yelled again. "I'm up!" Sakura hopped off the bed walking quickly out the door so she won't get the idea of lying back in bed. When Sakura finished taking a shower and ready to go out an hour was left. She ate her breakfast quietly with Kero.

"Sakura, I think I should I go with you." Kero announced. "Shopping? You will be bored to death." Sakura said. "Yeah, you are right but, what Redagen said bothers me." Kero says folding his arms, thinking. Sakura sighed, "Its just shopping what could possibly happen. They are not going to attack in a shopping mall." "You never know." Kero said. "Stop being so paranoid." She said.

Sakura walked downstairs and saw Touya and her father. "Good morning dad and Toy …" Sakura looked a Touya, he was spaced out.

"What is with him?"

"Your brother was looking forward to get tickets for this game but unfortunately he couldn't."

"Oh."

"Before I forget, your friend called, she said she is coming in 10 minutes."

"Thanks dad."

Sakura stared out the window till she saw a fairly nice car parked outside her house. Sakura ran out to be greeted by Celina. They both sat in the back seat. "

"Sakura, the first 10 minutes or so, I will be getting presents for my clients."

"Your clients! How many?"

"A hundred or so."

They reached the mall in an hour. The driver told Celina not to stay there too long. Sakura gave Celina a confused look. Celina brought Sakura into a clothing store. She went to a register and said, "Hello, I ordered 134 scarves under the name Celina Chen." The register typed something on the computer and said, "Ah, yes. Please wait I need to get them." After Celina retrieved them, she left and went back to the car, Sakura closely behind her. "Here, bring this back and you know who to give it to." Celina told the driver. The driver left a moment later. "Okay now we can shop."

After four hours of shopping, each carried large bags. Sakura sighed, "I am so hungry." Celina laughed, "Okay let's go to the food court." They walked to the food court and placed their bags down. "My arms." Sakura said moving them. Celina smiled, "You can go get your food first." Sakura walked around. "Hmm….what am I craving for?" She walked past Japanese, Chinese, and a pizza store. "I think I will have pizza." She paid for her pizza and found Celina had already left for her food. Sakura sat down and checked the bags incase something was stolen. Celina came back with some Chinese food, "Don't worry, I was keeping a close eye."

"So what is with you and Elrojo?"

"What do you mean?"

"I sensed some dislike."

"Oh, well, we know each other."

"And?"

"And we had a past that we don't want to look back, something that I can't forgive him for and he knows that."

"How long has it been?"

"Six or Seven years."

"Wow, and you still can't forgive him? Whatever he did, it can't be that bad."

"You can never imagine. So, what is with you and Syaoran?"

"What? There is nothing wrong between us." Sakura said rather quickly.

"Speak of the devil, there he is."

Sakura eyes widened. She turned her head to see Syaoran and his sisters with him. Sakura turned away, "We can't let him see us! We have to go! Sakura started to get up. "Sit back down, he will notice us if you move. " Celina looked around. She kept a close eye on Syaoran and his sisters. Celina grabbed her bags and Sakura did the same. Celina got up and started to walk off while Syaoran back was turned. Sakura followed as quietly as possible. Celina sighed, "Sakura, hurry up." "But …" Sakura said nervously. "This is a crowded food court; he is not going to hear every single sound you make." Celina said and walked away, not even looking if Sakura was following close behind.

When Sakura finally caught up with Celina, Celina said, "You got everything for everyone?" Sakura thought for a while, "Tomoyo, check, Eriol, check, Mei-ling, check, dad, check, Elrojo, check, you check." Sakura said a few more names and finally nodded. Celina said, "Okay, what about your brother?" Sakura thought for a moment and realized she forgotten about him. "But, I don't know what to get him." Celina smiled, "There has to be something he wants." Sakura thought for a while and remembered this morning. "Tickets … for the game."

"Oh, I think I can get them for you?"

"But, it sounded like it was impossible to get"

"Nothing is impossible. It will arrive in your mailbox on Christmas Eve in case you want to open presents early.

"Now, please tell me about Li."

"Li? I told you there is nothing between us."

"You were happy when you saw him, also a little angry, why?

"I… you can't expect someone to jump in joy when someone came for a certain reason and for that reason they came back."

"Is that the only reason?"

"Mei-ling is sick, with a heart disease and Li needs to be besides her."

"What does that have to do with you?"

"Nothing, nothing at all. I missed him."

"You can try to make someone happy but in the end, you will be left in sorrow. Everyone should care about their own happiness; if everyone cared for each other's happiness I don't think anyone will ever be happy."

Sakura said nothing and looked at her watch. "My dad is coming around this time. We should wait outside."

Celina nodded. They walked outside and stood in silence. A car pulled over and Sakura waved as her father came out. They walked in the car and drove away. Li watched from the exit of the mall wondering why Sakura has been avoiding him.

Sakura ran to her room and opened the door and screamed.

Eriol, Tomoyo, Mei-ling, Ruby Moon, Spinel Sun, Cerberus, and Yue were in her room. Fujitaka screamed, "Sakura! Are you okay?" "Fine dad!" Sakura looked at her friends, "What are you doing here?"

"Well, Yue finally said he would tell us something about Redagen so, we gather everyone to hear what he has to say," Cerberus said.

"Okay, but why is Supi in his true form and why are you in your true form? Other than that, where is Li?"

"Li is with his sisters. I thought you would have seen him." Mei-ling replied.

"Okay fine, what does Yue have to say about Redagen?"

"I am not talking about Redagen but what may have led to his escape. Clow Reed had planned to give the clow book to another family but the family refused to the risk of such a task. Clow Reed still gave them two books of magic. These books were said to be very powerful if you learned the magic. The family took the books but since the family felt magic would affect their lives, we wouldn't think they would have ever used it but, that is the only way besides the council Redagen could have gotten out."

Ruby sighed, "Isn't there a chance that Redagen could have let himself out?"

"No, you should know that the council wouldn't let Redagen leave, no matter how hard he tried."

"The council!" Everyone besides the guardians said.

"Well, with all the guardians out there, we need a council to determine the fate of some of them."

"Okay, how strong is the magic in the book?" Sakura asked.

Yue, Spinal Sun, Ruby, and Cerberus said nothing.

"Well?"

"The power is possibly stronger than the clow cards." Ruby said.

**That is the end of this chapter … Uh-oh these books are strong than the clow cards!**


	5. Twin Christmas

**Heyzanother chapter is finally outs. I am not sure if this is the right card because I have not seen card chapters for a REALLY long time. Correct me if I got the wrong card.**

**Chapter Five**

**Twin Christmas**

Sakura walked down the street remembering clearly what had happened. It was Christmas Eve and Sakura could not forget what happened that day. _What can I do if the power is stronger than the clow cards?_ Sakura thought. She snapped out of her little dream world when she heard empty glass bottles being thrown on the floor. Three drunken guys came out of the corner. Sakura stared at them blankly as their gaze fell on her. They smiled an evil smile. Reality hit Sakura and she just ran.

Celina saw Sakura running pretty quick as Sakura ran right past her, almost knocking her over. Celina ran after Sakura, curious of what Sakura could be running for. Sakura stopped when she met a dead end. Sakura then realized that Celina was there.

Celina looked at Sakura and asked, "Would you like to tell me why you were running?"

"There were three guys … three drunk guys following me."

"Oh."

"Oh! They could have…"

"There is no point overreacting about it. Let's go the right way out of here."

Celina walked out of the alley as the three guys approached them.

"Excuse me." Celina said grabbing Sakura along.

They blocked their way. Celina rolled her eyes. Sakura looked at Celina, she was so calm.

"Well, we have an idea, why don't you come with us?" One of them said.

"Psh, like we would." Celina said.

"Well, then we would have to make you." He said.

He lunged forward at Celina; Celina swung her leg, to kick him. He caught it. Celina dropped down to her hands and did a back flip, freeing her leg and kicking his chin in the process. He fell back. Celina heard Sakura screaming. Another one was holding Sakura. She sighed and ran towards jumping off the man that she had kicked before. She tackled the man, freeing Sakura. "Sakura, hurry! Run! I will hold them off." Sakura was about to protest but thought better. She ran but had no idea where she was running to. She saw Elrojo and ran to him. "Joe!" He looked at Sakura, "Are you okay?" Sakura nodded and grabbed Elrojo and dragged him to the direction Celina was. "Where are we going?" he asked. "Celina, she … they … she is in trouble!" Sakura said out of breath. "Celina? I doubt it." Elrojo said walking. "But!"

When they reached there, the three guys were running away. Sakura looked at Celina, "Lina, are you okay?"

"Yea, perfectly fine. Why did you come back?" Celina stopped and looked at Elrojo, "Why is he here?"

"To help!" Sakura said.

"It doesn't seem he was in any rush." Celina gave him a death glare.

"Well, obviously you didn't need help. Don't need to get so bitchy." He said in an unfriendly tone.

"_Jerk_…" Celina said rolling her eyes.

"_Whore_"

"Asshole …"

"Slut …."

"Dyke …"

"Lame ass …"

"Jackass …"

"Moron …"

"Faggot …"

Sakura stared at them as they insult each other. "Uhh … guys …. Guys!"

They turned and stared at her. "What?" they both said in unison. "Lina, I think we should be going." Sakura said. Celina looked at her confused but, she played along anyway. "Yeah, sure." Before Sakura and Celina left, Sakura and Elrojo said their good-byes.

"So, you can fight." Sakura said trying to avoid what had happened a few moments ago. Celina nods. She reached in to her pocket and pulled out an envelope. "You wanted the tickets right?" Sakura took the envelope and smiled. She hugged Celina screaming a million "thank-you".

"Are we going to exchange gifts?" Celina asked.

"Yeah, I called them; we are supposed to meet at 1." Sakura answered.

Celina stared at her watch. "Well it is 1:10"

Sakura eyes were wide opened. She looked at her watch and screamed, "Oh my god! They are going to kill me!"

Celina followed the panicked girl to the Kinomoto's residents. Sakura quickly unlocked the door.

"Hi Dad!" Sakura said quickly and ran upstairs.

"Hi Mr. Kinomoto" Celina said and followed Sakura.

Tomoyo and Mei-ling were playing cards when Sakura and Celina reached the room.

"You're late!" They both said in unison. They looked up and saw Celina, "Hi Lina." Celina waved. She sat down next to Tomoyo and asked, "Why are you guys all here?"

Mei-ling put her cards down and said, "Well, we were supposed to exchange presents." Sakura laughed nervously, "Well, you see, I faced some trouble."

"What?" they both asked.

"Nothing that you guys have to worry about. Let's see what gifts you give each other. Oh, yeah sorry guys. I did not suspect to run into Sakura so I didn't bring your gifts except Tomoyo's." Celina said frowning.

"It's okay. Then I guess you can give your present first." Sakura said.

"Well, I can't really give it. Tomoyo, would you like to work in my company for two days to see how things work?

Tomoyo was speechless and only nods with a big smile on her face.

Suddenly Kero sticks his head out of Sakura school bag. Sakura quickly grabs her school bag and stuffs Kero's head back in the bag. Kero makes a muffled sound, everyone looked at Sakura. Sakura makes a fake cough. "Um … are you okay? Celina asks. Sakura nods and looks at Tomoyo and Mei-ling. "Uh … she is perfectly fine. Just a little cough, so lets all go to my house so then … I can show Celina my designs and go get her present." Tomoyo says. Celina looks at them confused and shrugs it off. She walks out of the room with Tomoyo and Mei-ling following her. "I will be there in a minute!" Sakura screams.

Sakura opens her bag and lets Kero out. "Kero, what did you think you were doing!"

"Well, why don't you check your clow cards? There is something wrong with the twin"

Sakura takes out the clow cards and searches for the twin card. "How am I going to explain when I completely disappear from my room?"

"You jump out the window?"

"Now I am suicidal?"

"No, never mind. Just check the card already."

Sakura sighs and screams from her room, "You guys go without me! I have to do something!" She heard voices then a door closing.

She transformed her key chain to a wand and tapped the card. The card glowed a white light. Sakura waited to be sucked in but instead something jumped out and leaped out of her window into the outside. Sakura eyes widened. "You got to be kidding me!"

Sakura ran downstairs and put her roller skates on. She run outside and chased them. She almost knocked down a couple people that were calling her names, "Sorry! I am so sorry, excuse me. Sorry, excuse me." Sakura constantly repeated. She was glad that there was still light outside. Apparently she was able to come across the girls. She was past the girls in seconds. Celina looked at her with and odd expression. Tomoyo and Mei-ling looked at each other. They turned to Celina but she wasn't there. They looked around and Celina was chasing Sakura. They ran after her.

By the time they reached Sakura, someone was yelling at her. "I'm sorry, I was in a rush!" Celina walked up to the lady and asked, "What is wrong?" "This girl bumped into me and I dropped all my groceries. I want my money back." Celina sighed, "How much?" "$50", she said. Celina looked at her disbelievingly, "What did you buy?" "Do you have the money? I believe you don't." She said ignoring Celina's question. Celina sighs, she takes out her wallet and hands over a 50. "You are lucky this time. Be more careful next time." The lady says, taking Celina's money and walking away. "Thanks, but I have to go." Sakura says as she turns to go off again. "Sakura, what's wrong?" Tomoyo asked. "Twin", Sakura said and ran off.

They chased Sakura. Mei-ling pulled out her cell and quickly dialed Li's number.

"Li!"

"Mei-ling?"

"The twin card, it's … we have to capture it again!"

"What?"

"Li! You have to come!"

"Okay, I'm coming. Where?"

"Where we last caught them."

Mei-ling hung up and reached Sakura. The "twins" were there.

They looked at the girls curiously and turned to run. Syaoran, Eriol, and Elrojo arrived a moment later. "Li, c'mon!" Mei-ling screamed. Syaoran followed the twins with Mei-ling beside him. Celina watched them as they begin to fight against them. Their swift kicks and punches were easily dodged.

Sakura looked worried. _How did they get so much better? _

Celina looked at Sakura. _I have to do something_. "Joe?"

Elrojo turned to her, "What?"

"Can you still fight like them?"

"Yea … only if you are up to it though."

Celina nods, "I am."

"Mei-ling!" Celina screamed. Mei-ling turned. "You and Li take one and Elrojo and I will take the other." Mei-ling nodded.

Celina took a deep breath and looked at Elrojo. "Ready?" Elrojo nods and they charge at the enemy.

They repeated the tactics Mei-ling and Syaoran used. Celina aimed to attack the left side as Elrojo attack the right.

It tried to concentrate in defending itself from the attackers but attacks were coming from left and right. It felt a swift kick on it's back and flew to Sakura's feet. It turned its head and saw its twin right next to it.

Celina watched Sakura seal the card. She looked around, everyone was relieved. She did not know what came over her, she ran away from her friends. She heard them calling out for her but she ignored them. She ran to the beach and sat down gazing up into the sky. She heard footsteps and turned around to see Eriol walking towards her.

"Hey, you just ran off there. Are you okay?"

"Yeah … I am alright."

"You are not freaked out or anything by that display?"

"What? Nah … that was not the reason why I ran away."

"Is it because of Joe?'

"Humph, yeah. Every time I am around him, it will bring back memories. Every time I talk to him it reminds me why I hate him. Just remembering why I hate him, I will only realize why I can't fully hate him."

"Huh?"

"Never mind. Are you planning to tell me what is with Sakura and you guys?"

"Uhh … yeah."

"Okay, let's start with Sakura."

"Sakura is well, the mistress of a group of powerful cards known as the clow cards. You see, these cards have special powers, you just seen the twin card, there is a bunch more, like the time card. This card freezes time and there is the wind card which …"

"Produces wind? Okay how do you fit in this?"

"I was one of the people who test her, to see if she was worthy."

"Oh, what about Li?"

"He was one of the people who were competing with Sakura to become the master of the clow cards."

"Cool, Mei-ling?"

"She and Li knew each other and she wants to help which she did. You just saw how she helps and when Sakura was sick, she helped Sakura capture the card."

"And Tomoyo?"

"She records the adventures."

"Cool", Celina got up and dug her fingers in the snow. She pulled out a nicely wrapped present that was small enough to fit in a pocket.

"Here, this is your Christmas present." She said smiling.

Eriol pulled out a small box that was also wrapped and handed it to Celina, "And this is yours."

Eriol shook the box and heard no jingle. "Don't break it", Celina joked. Eriol shrugged, "Can I open it?" Celina nodded. Eriol ripped the wrapping off and saw something black. He looked at it, "What is this?" Celina took it and pressed a button, the device opened and parts from the side come out. It revealed a laptop. "That's interesting." Eriol said taking the laptop. "Always keep it with you okay?" Celina said. Eriol nodded in response. "So, am I allowed to open mine?" Celina smiled sweetly. Eriol nods. Celina carefully opened the package and it was a pretty red box. She opened it to see a necklace. "Thank you!" Celina hugs Eriol and then jumps up.

"I got to go. Thanks for the necklace though."

"Let me put it on you."

Celina nodded and handed the box to Eriol. He carefully took the necklace out and walked over to Celina. Celina picked up her hair as Eriol placed the necklace around her neck. After he was done, Celina turned to him, "If you are not doing anything tomorrow, would you mind to have Christmas dinner with me?

Celina waited for him to respond but he just stood there, "I am going to ask Sakura later, since the others have other things to do. You can also bring you relatives."

Eriol nods, "I will try my best to come."

"Great!" Celina runs off.

**Kinomoto's Residence**

Sakura collapsed on her bed. "Sakura, relax" Kero said hovering above the girl. "She was freaked out. What other reason can there be that would make her run away like that?"

"Sakura …" Kero began only to be interrupted by Touya.

"Sakura, pick up the phone!"

Sakura reached for the phone, "Hello?"

"Hi!"

"Lina?"

"Who else?"

"No one."

There was a brief awkward silence.

"Would you like to come to my Christmas party? Your family could come if they wish."

"I will ask my dad, hold on."

"My dad says okay, if it is not too much trouble for you."

"No trouble at all, is your brother coming?"

"Yeah, I was wondering, my brother's friend Yuki wants to come along. Is he allowed?"

"Yep, I will pick you up around 10 okay?"

"Uhh … sure."

**Christmas**

"SAKURA! GET UP, YOU LAZY BUTT!" said the one and only Touya. Sakura rolled over, mumbling about how she was so tired and deserved 5 more minutes. "SAKURA, YOU HAVE EXACTLY 30 MINUTES TO GET OUT OF THAT BED!" Sakura closed her eyes, trying to remember what was happening today. _Hmms … lets see. I capture the twin card again. Celina ran … CELINA! The party … OMG THE CHRISTMAS PARTY! _Sakura leaped from her bed and ran into the bathroom. "TOUYA, CALL MY FRIEND TO TELL HER TO PICK UP ERIOL FIRST!" "Alright squirt."

Sakura took a quick shower; blow dried her hair, and put on a pretty pink dress that almost touched the floor. She started to brush her hair when she heard a car beeping. "Sakura, your friend is here, hurry up!"

"Okay, I will be down in a minute." Sakura finished brushing her hair, put on silver earring, and put on matching shoes for her dress. She quickly walked downstairs, and went into the limo. She saw Celina, Eriol, Naruku, and Touya all sitting down. She put the little bag carrying Kero next to her. They all were dressed wonderfully except Celina. Naruku wore black dress that stopped on her knees; she looked so beautiful that Touya was constantly glancing at her. Celina on the other hand, wore jean and a t-shirt. She then noticed Supi resting on Naruku's lap.

"I do not remember I ever told any of you to dress so formal." Celina said crossing her arms, looking at everyone.

Sakura looked at her and knew Celina was embarrassed and annoyed. "We just thought it would be a formal party since you are …"

Celina sighed, "We are going horse back riding, a water gun fight if you wish, ice skating, and a bunch more activities. Then of course we will be back around 7 for the formal party which Mei-ling and the others will be attending. But, what would it matter, if you would like to get your dresses and suits wet and dirty, be my guest."

They all looked at each other, "Can we go back to our homes?"

Everyone had changed and brought their clothes for the party along. Everyone was now wearing jeans, t-shirts and a big coat. After everyone was settled and they picked up Yukito along the way, they drove for an hour or so and they reached a ranch.

Celina jumped out and ran to the stables. Everyone slowly followed her since they were stretching from the ride. Celina started to scream, "Midnight Star! Midnight Star!"

A horse came running towards Celina. The horse was a palomino, its white mane danced widely in the cold wind. When the horse reached Celina, everyone could clearly see it was not a full grown horse but not a colt either.

Celina brushed Midnight Star's mane and suddenly galloping was heard. Elrojo was charging towards Celina and stopped just 2 feet away.

"What could you possibly be doing here?"

"Just riding, even if it is not exactly the perfect weather to ride." Elrojo glanced around and spotted Sakura and Eriol. "I presume all of you are also going riding?"

The two nodded. "Wonderful, go head to my stable over there and pick a horse." "Sure", Sakura said heading toward the stables. Touya and Yukito followed Sakura as Naruku, Eriol, and Supi followed Celina. They walked to the stable with Midnight closely behind them.

Eriol and Naruku looked around and were amazed by all the different horses. "Do you have any recommendation?" Eriol asked. "No, they are all fairly well if you can ride them _properly_." Celina said grabbing all the equipment needed. She gave them to Eriol and Naruku.

"I am going to go ride around. If you need any help just ask. Bye!" Celina got onto Midnight Star and rode off.

**Sakura**

Sakura walked into the stable and picked the first horse she saw. She brought the horse to the snowy field. Touya and Elrojo were closely behind her with their horses. Elrojo patted his horse and climbed onto the horse. The horse was very much similar to Celina, it was a palomino but it was a lot larger. Touya and Yukito hopped onto the horse and rode off. (Touya and Yukito is such a good horse rider blahs … I don't know this part just play a long cause I really don't know ;x I shall continue now)

Sakura got onto the horse and tried to make it move but it was not going anywhere. She looked at it confused, "Giddy yup?" The horse started to run unexpectedly. "STOP! JOE, HOW DO YOU MAKE IT STOP?" Sakura screamed. She heard Elrojo laughing, he caught up to Sakura in a few seconds, and he grabbed the rein and pulled it hard. The horse eventually stopped. Elrojo held his laughter, "You can capture clow cards but you cannot ride a horse."

Sakura caught her breath and stuck her tongue at him. In moments Celina suddenly came. "Are you okay Sakura?" Sakura nodded. Elrojo's horse went towards Midnight Star, they both neighed.

Celina smiled and patted the horse, "How are you doing Demon?" She got off Midnight Star and turned to Sakura, "You could ride Midnight Star. It is a lot easier to ride her and a lot more fun. You could plainly tell her to go faster, slower, stop, and go."

Sakura shook her head, "But, that is your horse. What horse are you going to ride then?"

Celina smiled, "Demon."

"What! Then which horse am I going to ride?"

"The one Sakura is on, since that is your horse and I am not going back to my stable to get a horse, besides I would like to have some time with Demon."

Elrojo muttered something, and got off his horse. Sakura got onto Midnight Star and rode off, she had thought she heard them arguing about something but did not stay to figure out if they were.

"Faster", Sakura commanded and sure enough the horse went faster. The wind dancing on her face was amazing. She felt she was free and closed her eyes. She opened her eyes and saw a lady staring at her. Sakura blinked, she could not believe anyone would be riding in this weather. When she opened her eyes, the lady was no longer there. "I must be seeing things." Sakura hoped. The feeling spooked her, yet she had this warm feeling. She could not get a close look on the woman but it felt she had seen her somewhere. She tried to shake off the feeling but it was no use. Her mind was thinking about the woman she saw earlier. She suddenly heard a voice and realized she still had her bag with her. "Are you okay Sakura?" Kero spoke in a whisper. Sakura nodded.

Sakura reached to the stable and was amazed that everyone was back from their ride. "Celina, has anyone else come for a ride?"

"Not that I know of, but I will ask Oscar."

"Oscar!"

A man in his 50s came walking towards Celina, "Yes ma'am?"

"Have there been any other visitors besides us?"

"No, since no one is as crazy as you people to be riding in the winter but you can double check with Joe."

"That is very nice to know. Thank you anyway." She turned to Sakura, "Come with me, I need to go check Joe's stable."

Sakura followed Celina to the other stable. "Joe? Micheal?" Celina screamed. Elrojo came walked towards them, "What?"

"Has there been anyone who asked for a horse or anyone that came by your stable?"

"Not that I know of, why are you asking?"

"Sakura said she saw someone."

"Well, if your stable did not see anything neither did mine then perhaps you are seeing things because no one is allowed to walk in the field unless accompanied with a horse. I also doubt anyone would be walking in the field in this kind of weather."

**Celina Chen Residents**

They all (except Joe) arrived to Celina house and when they entered the house, the place was amazing. It gave an amazing Christmas feeling. The colors red and green were everywhere; white cotton was placed for the snow and blue snowflakes dangled from the ceiling.

"Its' beautiful!" The females exclaimed. "You all can go change in the guest room. Marie, bring our guests to the guest room please." A brunette lady walked towards them, she was in her late 20s and stood about 5'6.

"Please follow me", she said.

By the time they finished, Li, Mei-ling, and Tomoyo arrived and Celina was no where in sight. Marie welcomed the guests and told them to sit in the guest room. Sakura sat with Tomoyo and Mei-ling, while Li and Eriol sat next to each other. Touya, Naruku, and Yuki explored the mansion.

"Marie?" Tomoyo said.

"Yes?"

"How long have you known Celina?"

"Well, since she was a little girl. I took care of her; I am kind of like her nanny. Her parents were constantly busy and I had to keep Celina on schedule."

"Keep her on schedule?" Sakura asked.

"Yes, such as the time she has to get up, eat breakfast, work, practice sports and the violin. She can never get off the schedule, if she does; she would be late and sometimes might even get punished. Her schedule was rough so her parents hired a tutor instead of going to school. She had various tutors to teach her different subjects. Her play time was always limited, and I mean even through the summer, weekends and holidays. Sometimes she would work the whole day and just go to bed."

"She didn't play with her friends?" Mei-ling asked disbelievingly.

"Friends? She has no time for them."

"What about her parents? I do not see them around." Eriol asked.

"Her parents … they …"

As if cue, visitors came pouring into the mansion. Marie got up to greet them. Sakura and the others quickly left because a crowd was filling the living room. Sakura went upstairs and went on a balcony, staring at the night sky. It was beautiful outside and it was snowing. Sakura shivered, but still stayed outside. The stars were shining and the snow sparkled.

"Hey Sakura", a voice said. Sakura turned around and saw Li. Sakura did not answer and turned around to stare at the stars. Li watched her for a moment and waited for an answer but, she did not say a word after she turned to the stars. Li looked up at the night sky, the snow was falling peacefully.

"Why have you been avoiding me?" Li asked softly, as if he was afraid someone was listening.

"Why did you come back?" Sakura replied still staring at the stars.

"Because there was something wrong with the …"

"Clow cards."

"Sakura …" Li walked towards Sakura so quietly that you could not hear him. He took her hand and turned her around to face him. Their faces only inches away from each other. "The reason why I _wanted_ to come back was because I missed you …"

Sakura stared at Li, how she loved his chestnut hair and chocolate eyes. She opened her mouth to reply but a voice interrupted her.

Touya walked to the balcony and opened the slid door, "Hey Squirt, time to go back …" He looked at Li and gave him a death glare, "What do you think you are doing to my sister?" "Nothing", Li said. He broke away from Sakura and walked out. Touya watched him until he was out of sight, "What did he do?" Sakura shook her head and went downstairs.

Sakura saw Celina in a long red cocktail dress, diamond earrings dangled from her ears, her hair was put in a bun. Celina was talking with many adults and teens around their age. Once Celina spotted Sakura, she gave a look that told Sakura to save her. Sakura walked up to Celina, "Hi, wow you look great." Sakura gave Celina a hug like they have not seen each other in ages. "Well, I will leave you ladies alone", a man said.

"Thank you! I could not stand another moment." Celina smiled. Eriol walked towards them, "Hmm ... you are popular." "I am hosting this party, dummy. Anyhow, can you get something for me, Eriol? It's in my room on my desk. Thank you." It seemed more like a command rather than a request but Eriol went to get it anyway.

He walked up the stairs and it took a while to find her room, but he eventually did. The window was open which caused the room to be cold. He walked toward the table and was about to grab the paper but a gust of wind blew it on the floor. He picked up the paper and saw something under her bed. He told himself to just leave and that it would probably be her diary. He went to see what it was anyway. He picked up the book and flipped to a page. He nearly dropped the book when he read the first line.

**This is the end of this chapter. I am so sorry it took so long. Besides the fact I was lazy, school was ending and you know how it is. You start slacking off, but I thought I would say sorry by writing this extra long chapter. I even put a Sakura and Li moment! I was thinking of putting those moment a lot later in the story but, you know, I'm nice xP. Review please and I might make the next chapters this long **

**Anyways, who was that lady Sakura saw?**

**iMMATURE**


	6. Friend or Foe?

**GIVE ME A GODDAMN MALE NAME PEOPLE ….. Oh and I fixed the little tour … So, if you want to know what happened just scroll and read. **

**Chapter 6:**

**Friend or Foe**

Eriol flipped through the pages to make sure what he is reading is true. Lucky for Eriol, Celina burst through the door. "Hey, what is taking you so … Eriol what are you doing?" Her voice changed from cheerful to annoy instantly when she saw Eriol holding on to that book. Eriol looked at her angrily, "What the hell is this?"

Celina blinked, "A book, what else could it be?"

"Did you free Redagen?"

"Where did that come from?"

"Celina, you fully know this is one of those magical books!"

"Yes I do, and I believe it would be wise of you to put the book down."

"Is that a threat?"

"Eriol, you don't know anything about me or this book."

"I know you wouldn't hurt me or the others."

"Don't be making judgments … You have no idea who I am. Eriol please put that book down."

"Did you free Redagen? That is all I want to know from you for now."

"Yes …"

Eriol's anger flared. _Is she the enemy then?_

"Don't tell the others. If you want to know more I will tell you this weekend perhaps."

"Why shouldn't I? You lied to us."

"I did no such thing; I just didn't tell you about this like you left out about the guardians."

Eriol was silenced. He had no idea how she knew.

Their conversation was interrupted when Sakura came into the room."Hey Lina … Eriol what are you doing?" Celina gave Eriol a pleading look. Eriol looked down and realized he still had the book. "I…found…" Eriol paused. Sakura looked at Eriol, "You found what?" Eriol sighed; he knew he was going to regret this, "her diary." Sakura looked at him disbelievingly.

Celina smiled, "Well, its okay. I don't put much in there anyway." Celina bended down and picked up the piece of paper she had asked Eriol to get. "I have to make my speech now." She took the book away from Eriol, "I will meet you downstairs, I need to put this somewhere else where it won't be so easy to find." Sakura nodded and left.

Eriol walked towards the door and before he left he said, "I want answers." Celina closed the door and hid the book.

Celina walked down towards a little stage set out for her to make her speech. She walked up and held on to the microphone. She waited for the room to be silent. She tapped on the microphone to have complete silence. Everyone looked at her. Celina took a deep breath and began.

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen and Merry Christmas. I know you are all anxious to go to the dinner so I won't take too long. I know when all of you look at me you see a teenager, not someone capable to run a business. If I was 10, 20, 30 years older you would not say such a thing. Does age really matter so dramatically? Someone can do something when they believe they can do it.

My parents owned this business and when they passed away, the company was in jeopardy. I could not let my parents loose the company so, I took over. It was probably wasn't the wisest decision, people would have given the company to someone more capable, more experienced. Yes, people treat me like a kid. I would have suspected them to. But, no matter what I would continue to own this company because I know my parents would have wanted me to. I took tutoring courses instead of going to school so I could fit my schedule. I just hope one day, you will be able to see me as someone capable of running a business instead of just another teenager."

Celina walked down and met with her friends. The crowd had disappeared to the dining room to get their meal. They entered the very large dining room. The table cloth was decorated with white snowflakes and a dark blue background. Chandeliers hang around the room to emit a beautiful light. Everyone ate quietly. Soon after the meal was over, everyone had left except for Sakura and her friends.

"They **finally** left." Celina said collapsing on the couch.

"You were the one who decided to have a party," Mei-ling said.

"They suspect to have a party. I would rather have a normal party. So, what you want to do? You guys could try the virtual game I have."

Celina led the guys to the living room and asked for the game. It took 5 minutes or so to set up the game. She gave the 4 guys a mask and a suit needed to play the game. When they started, she led the ladies up to her room. **(Stupid guys … only care about their game lol. jking xP)**

They went to their rooms to change because their shoes were killing them and they were a lot more comfortable in jeans and a t-shirt. They flopped down; Sakura's bag began to have slight movements from the inside. Tomoyo bit her lip and nudged Sakura, who was right next to her. Sakura looked at her and followed Tomoyo's eyes and reached her bag. Sakura sighed. _Again? _Sakura thought. Sakura went over to her bag and heard Kero whisper, "wood". Everyone looked at her, "What are you doing?" Celina asked.

Sakura didn't answer and went through the pile of clow cards. She stopped at wood. She put the cards into her pocket and transformed her key chain. No one said a word. They just simply watched her. Sakura wasn't sure if the spirit would jump out from the card or suck her in, but this time she would be ready. She looked at Nakuru, "Can you come here please?" Nakuru walked over to Sakura. She tapped the card with her staff and felt herself being sucked in. Nakuru grabbed on to Sakura, "You guys stay okay?"

Sakura and Nakuru disappeared into the card before anyone can answer. They entered into a forest. The forest was dark and cold. Sakura shivered, "This is a lot worse then snow. She could barely see anything. Sakura heard soft cries from what she believed were animals.

Nakuru had changed to Ruby Moon and stood next to Sakura examining her surroundings. Sakura brought in some light with the light card. She saw something dash away and chased after it. She soon lost it and was lost in the forest. Sakura looked around and thought what could she possibly do? She looked above her and activated the fly card. Ruby Moon followed Sakura as Sakura reached to go above the forest. A force was preventing her to go above the forest. The harder Sakura tried, the heavier the force got. Soon the force forced Sakura to head straight down to the forest floor. Ruby Moon caught the girl before she hit the ground. "Thanks" Sakura said. Ruby Moon nodded.

"Mistress, try to sense the card's presence." Ruby Moon suggested. Sakura closed her eyes; she felt a faint power that could have been the card. "I feel something but, it might not be the card." "It's the best chance we got."

Sakura walked towards the power but it grew fainter each step she took till she could no longer feel the power. Sakura stopped and looked around. She heard nothing, the silence frightened her. She jumped when Ruby Moon spoke, "Mistress, why did you stop?" "I can't sense the power anymore." Ruby Moon nodded.

They explored the forest for hours, and saying they were lost was an understatement. Sakura felt as if her legs were dead. They were going uphill and the farther they went, the more trees they saw. Sakura began to hate trees and the outside air. She just wanted to find the temple or whatever she was looking for and free "wood". Sakura looked around, the sun was rising. She relaxed a bit with Ruby Moon right next to her. When the sun shined enough light to see her surroundings, Sakura was freaked out. She held her breath to keep her from screaming.

Creatures were surrounding them. They were carefully camouflage in the darkness but the sun showed their dark color and revealed the animals. They all curiously looked at Sakura. "What in the world? Why is there … BUGS?" Sakura jumped away from a tree that the tiny creature was from. All the creatures ran away because of the sudden outburst as well as the tiny creature. Sakura followed them; she activated "dash" so it would be easier to follow. She stopped when she came upon a shrine. It was wrapped in vines.

Ruby Moon destroyed the vines to enter but the vines just wrap around the shrine again. Sakura burned the vines with "firey". Sakura and Ruby Moon quickly entered the shrine before vines blocked the entrance again. They were surrounded by plants and lucky for them, more vines.

"Okay, now where is the wood?" Sakura sighed.

"Well, we can try every room or the farthest down this corridor." Ruby said.

Sakura activated the fly card and soar threw the room to avoid all the vines placed around them. They entered a large room and in the northern wall stood a statue wrapped in vines. Sakura flew up to the statue and faced the spirit of the "wood". Sakura got off her wand and stood right between two vines. She raised her wand ready to free the evil spirit entrapping the "wood".

Vines grabbed her feet and flipped her over. Sakura dropped her wand in the process. The vines brought her 5 feet away from her wand and the statue. She turned her head to see Ruby Moon fighting off the vines. They wrapped all around of Ruby Moon and all they revealed was her head. "Great" Sakura said sarcastically.

Meanwhile ….

Tomoyo, Celina, and Mei-ling walked downstairs to see how the guys were doing with the game. Syaoran and Touya were dark knights, Eriol and Yukito were magicians.

"What kind of game is this?" Tomoyo asked.

"It is a RPG game. People can have that suit and helmet on for hours and would not feel a thing. The game is about saving the world basically. They work to be the best Uhh… in Syaoran case, the best dark knight and Eriol, the best magician."

They nodded. "Let's boot the guys out and play." Mei-ling suggested.

They agreed and when the guys were in a safe house, they pulled off their helmets. The guys were still in the game and took a second for them to realize they were in the real world. "Hey! What did you guys do?" Touya complained.

"Where is Sakura?" Syaoran asked.

"Where is Nakuru?" Yukito asked.

"They are still in my room", Celina said simply.

"Well, I am going to check on SA—"

"Lets continue playing, I want to play!" Tomoyo interrupts Touya.

"But, it's only for four players" Syaoran says.

"Okay then …."

"Syaoran and I have to go anyway." Mei-ling said drugging Syaoran away before Syaoran questions.

"You guys play, I am going to check on Sakura." Celina said.

"I am going with you." Eriol said.

Tomoyo and the others looked at them confused. They shrugged it off and put on the helmet.

"What happened?" Eriol asks.

"Sakura got trapped in the wood."

"Get her out then."

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"I just can't."

"You can't or won't?"

Celina turned to him, "Why would I want to trap her in the card?"

"I don't know, you tell me."

Celina rolled her eyes and went into her room.

She picked up the card, "Sakura is fine, but what is taking her so long?"

"How long has she been in there?"

"Two hours."

"Two hours?"

"Does Sakura know how to release the spirits out of the card yet?"

"What? You mean to fight beside her? Is that even possible?"

"In the world she is, yes that is very possible.

"How do you know all this?"

Celina didn't say anything. Celina turned over a rug on the floor and looked at the wooden floor. She yanked the wood off the floor easily and took out the book.

She flipped through the book and stopped. Eriol took a peak at the book and read the words "**Mind Controlling**"

"What are you doing?"

"Whose mind do you want me to enter?"

"What?"

"Sakura or Ruby?"

"Uhh, Ruby."

"Okay, hold."

They both spoke in a mere whisper.

Celina sat Indian style and closed her eyes like she was mediating. Celina entered Ruby's mind and kept Ruby from the usual shaking so no one would be suspicious especially Sakura. Celina tried to move but realized that vines were wrapped around her. She shook her head and left the Ruby's mind after she examined the situation.

When Celina opened her eyes Eriol questioned what had happened. "They are in a pretty tight spot, I am going to enter Sakura's mind. Eriol, if Sakura says anything about this happening don't say anything. You can make your theories but do not tell her anything please." Celina said calmly. She entered Sakura's mind and took control of her.

Celina concentrated on "firey" She did a hand motion that it seemed as if she picking something up. As she slowly lifts her hand, a spirit rose. The child's eyes slowly opened and the gem on it's' forehead glowed. Ruby looked at Sakura impressed, Celina left Sakura's mind before Ruby was able to speak.

"They are going to be fine now." Celina said

"How can you be so sure?"

"Well, Sakura is bound to tell you what happens. If she doesn't, you can always bug me later. I have to go", Celina said and placed the book back. She left the room and ignored any words Eriol said.

Back to Sakura D

Sakura opened her eyes and found she was free from the vines. She looked and spotted  
"firey" standing right next to her. "Huh? What in the world?" Sakura said looking at the girl. "Mistress, how did you do that?" "I don't know." Sakura ran up to the statue and tried to release the spirit but a force shot her back.

Sakura breathed. _What the hell? How am I supposed to free the spirit?_ Sakura looked around to find the source of the vines. "Firey, can you fly up with me?" Sakura activated the "fly" and soared up to the top of the shrine, Firey followed. There saw an enormous flower. Firey tried burning the flower but it just grew again. _Okay the vines are coming from this flower. Every flower has roots, which should be under us. _Sakura thought. She soared back down and vines immediately attacked her. Firey burned all the vines before it reached her.

Sakura used Earthy to break the floor and she saw soil. She used Thunder and caused a huge hole in the ground revealing the roots. She allowed Firey to burn the roots.

The vines begin to shrivel up and turn brown. Sakura went up to the Wood and tapped the statue with her wand. The evil round ball appeared and Firey cast a whirlwind of fire which burned it to a crisp. **(YAY! ;D) **Sakura released the Wood from the entrapped statue. The maiden thanked Sakura and Ruby Moon. Firey returned to her card and Sakura and Ruby Moon left that world.

Sakura and Naruku walked down to see Eriol, Touya, and Celina sitting down watching television.

"Where are the others?"

"They left." Touya said simply.

"Your brother and I were waiting for you to leave. Supi is even tired." Eriol said pointing to his cat.

"Sorry about that, we can go now." Sakura apologized.

"Great, let's go." Touya said getting up.

"Would you like a ride home?" Celina asked.

"Sure, thanks" Touya said.

**Friday**

Tomoyo walked in extremely joyful into the large building. She walked up to a woman at the front desk, "Hello, I am Tomoyo Daidoujo. I am here to see Celina Chen to explore this business."

The woman looked at her; she was in her mid-thirties. "Do you have a pass to go and visit her?" Tomoyo shook her head. "Then I am sorry miss, I am not allowed to let you visit her." The woman said.

"But!"

"Ma'am, I have work to do unlike you, so please go hang out with your friends and do whatever you teenagers do these days."

Tomoyo opened her mouth to speak but thought of a better idea. She took out her cell phone and dialed Celina's number.

"Hello?"

"Tomoyo?"

"Hey, could you speak to staff, this lady won't let me in."

"Oh, give the cell phone to her please."

Tomoyo handed the cell phone to the woman, she glared at Tomoyo. She took the cell from her and said, "Hello?" She paused, "Oh, sorry ma'am. I didn't know. Yes, of course." She hung up and gave the phone back to Tomoyo.

"You may go, she is at the top floor and please do not tell her I was rude to you. I am sorry about that, I did not believe you were really wanted to see her. And I –"

"It's okay", Tomoyo said. She went into the elevator and rode into the top floor.

Celina was waiting for her and greeted her with a friendly smile. Right after Tomoyo left the elevator another one opened. Sakura, Mei-ling, Eriol, and Syaoran came out of the elevator.

Tomoyo looked at them confused, "What are you doing here?"

"Well, you can't expect us to just let you look around this place do you?" Sakura said cheerfully.

"Uhh … so do you guys want to see clothes, jewelry …"

"JEWELRY!" Mei-ling and Sakura screamed.

The guys looked as if they wanted to run away.

Celina looked at them oddly but lead them to the jewelry department. A couple of people were sitting down drawing something. The three girls peaked at what the people were drawing. "That is **SO** cute … And looks at that … it's so beautiful! The girls exclaimed.

Sakura went down to find people drawing things. "This is where they make the outfits, want to see some of the outfits that people are currently modeling?" The girls smiled and nodded.

Their eyes shined when they saw the beautiful dresses people were wearing. A woman was walking around, measuring the dresses and making sure everything is perfect. Tomoyo eyed at the woman and at the dress.

The woman looked up and jumped, "Hello, I was measuring and see if this style was um… What are they doing here?"

Sakura wasn't paying any attention to the woman or anyone else. She looked over to the window and she thought she saw a beautiful woman in a white dress. The woman had beautiful curly blue-gray hair. It looked a bit like Tomoyo's. The woman was smiling. Sakura walked towards the window. "Who are you?" She asked quietly almost in a whisper.

"Sakura!" Sakura jumped. She turned her head to look at Tomoyo. "Yes?" "Are you okay?" Sakura looked at the window and the woman was gone. Her eyes darted across the room looking for her. "Yeah, I'm fine", Sakura said softly. Celina looked at Sakura unconvincingly.

Sakura was spaced out the rest of time. Lost in her thoughts. "Sakura …" Sakura jumped again. _Is everyone trying to scare me to death?_ Sakura thought. She looked to see who that voice belonged to and found Syaoran looking at her.

"Hurry up or we are leaving without you." Syaoran said. Sakura muttered, "Rude".

Celina picked up a stick and started to write something in the snow. When she heard foot steps, she erased the words. Eriol sat down next to her.

"How long has Sakura had the cards?"

"Since 5th grade."

"During 5th grade she also changed them to Sakura cards?"

"Yeah. Why are you so interested about Sakura?"

"Sakura has gone through many tests, one more wouldn't hurt right?"

"What?"

"But her test would not be coming any time soon of course. No, she is too weak. I expected the Mistress to have more control of her cards. I did not realize she needed her guardians that much. No matter, she will grow stronger."

"How do you know so much about the clow cards?"

"I was supposed to claim the clow cards but my family declined the offer." Celina said getting up.

"What about Redagen?"

"I am not the one to talk about him. I believe Ruby Moon and Yue are more appropriate to talk about their dear friend."

"Ruby Moon knows about Redagen too?"

"Well, Ruby Moon and Yue did know each other so it was only natural she knew Redagen too. See you in school, Eriol. Good bye."

Eriol looked as Celina vanished. Eriol wanted answers, if Celina won't tell him, then he will get it out of Ruby Moon and Yue.

Celina walked pass a dark alley. "Were you waiting for me?" Celina said coldly.

A figure appeared in the darkness, "Hello to you too. I see that you have told him. You do know things will be more complicated now."

"I know, are you afraid your plan won't work?"

The figure chuckled, "No, I am only afraid you are going to rethink your plan. It is only a matter of time till they found out who you are."

"And you? Are you willing to come out of hiding now?"

"In matter of time, I will. It is getting rather boring."

"I see. Wonderful then, let the games begin."

**I fixed it so umm… do me a favor and you know the little thing on the left hand corner. It says submit a review. Click on GO and a small screen should appear. Write something in the same rectangle and Click Submit Review please and thank you.**

**iMMATURE**


	7. Redagen

**It's me again! I tried to get this chapter out as soon as possible; unfortunately it did not work as planned. The story would be completed hopefully by the time summer hits. Anyhow, I wanted to get this story moving. I mean it was getting kind of reparative. A card gets out of control, Sakura calms it down. So, here is the chapter that you will learn more of Redagen. Thank you for the long wait. **

**Chapter Seven:**

**Redagen**

Eriol walked in to his house. He saw Naruku sitting on the couch watching television. "Ruby Moon, we need to talk." Naruku looked up and instantly turned into the guardian. "What is the matter, master?" Ruby Moon said. "What do you know about Redagen?" Ruby Moon looked stunned for a second. "Well, I… Yue should tell you guys." "We tried that and Yue wouldn't talk." "He will now …" Ruby Moon said softly.

Supi looked at his master and Ruby Moon, "Are we going to Sakura's place?"

Everyone arrived at Sakura room. Yue was confused about the gathering because he was the only one that was not informed. Ruby Moon stood next to Yue, "We should tell them. There is no use not telling them the truth." Yue gave her the look that said are-you-sure? Ruby Moon nodded. Kero had some home made popcorn with him that made it look like he was watching a movie. Supi sat next to him to steal the popcorn, which ended that the popcorn was everywhere. Sakura stared at Kero annoyed, "Kero, clean this room right now!" Sakura and the others patted their hair to make sure no popcorn flew on their hair. It ended everyone had at least two popcorn caught in their hair. Their hair smelled like butter …_great_ they all thought. Kero and Supi ran across the floor to eat the popcorn. Everyone just ignored them.

After Kero and Supi finished eating the popcorn which left the room popcorn less, they directed their attention to Yue and Ruby Moon.

Ruby Moon decided to start, "As you know, Yue is powered by the moon. Redagen is powered by dragons. Dragons are the most powerful beings known and Redagen possessed the power of each dragon."

"So, Redagen went crazy and almost destroyed Earth?" Syaoran asked.

Ruby Moon had to laugh at this. Yue shook his head, "Redagen would never do anything like that."

"The chances he would do that is like Sakura using the cards to take over the world." Ruby Moon stated.

"No, Redagen was a pure soul. He would never do anything to hurt someone unless it was necessary. "

"Then why were you scared when you saw him?" Sakura asked.

"I don't know what 300 years could do to him."

"300 years?" Tomoyo said.

"Yes, he was locked up for 300 years. It was supposed to be for eternity."

"What did he do?"

"Nothing", Ruby Moon spat.

"Then why would he be locked up for eternity?" Mei-ling asked.

"Fear", Kero said.

"Huh?" They all looked at Kero.

Yue cleared his throat, "Yes, the council saw what Redagen could do and were afraid of him."

"What did Redagen do?"

"He saved the world … but he unleashed a power that should have never been seen."

"What? They locked him up because he **saved** the world?" Sakura said angrily.

Ruby Moon nodded, "Redagen was a fool to not rebel. He did nothing wrong but was punished."

"The council sounds like a bunch of idiots", Syaoran said.

"They were afraid they will loose control. Redagen was the only one that was threat to them. They **knew** he would not do anything but nonetheless locked him away." Ruby Moon said sadly.

"What was happening that Redagen had to use his power?" Supi asked curiously.

"You heard the stories … a war. The owners of the magical books passed away so, someone else was to claim the book. Unfortunately the new owner was unable to control the book and unleashed a deadly spell. The spell sent all the enemies that the original owner fought to be revived. You see the owner killed thousands so, thousands of enemies were released. The guardians fought the undead and we were losing. Redagen was never allowed to fight till that day. In a couple blasts he killed all of them. They were all sent back into the book. People were overjoyed by this but the council was furious. They told Redagen that his power will cause destruction to the colony. They said that they will send him somewhere that will allow him to cause no harm." Yue said sadly.

"They lied?" Sakura asked.

"No, they told the truth but they were going to send Redagen to a dimension that he will be all alone."

"Why didn't they just kill him?" Syaoran asked.

"They couldn't. Redagen's dragon powers were unstable and if he was in any danger there was a chance that the powers will activate and defend him." Ruby Moon answered.

"How did he know about the clow cards?" Sakura asked.

"He was supposed to be your guardian. But, when he was …. punished I replaced him." Yue said.

"What about the books? Whatever happened to them?" Sakura asked.

"I doubt Yue or Ruby Moon knows. The book supposedly was given to another family but, of course no one is sure." Supi said.

"Is the person who carries the book, the enemy?" Tomoyo asks.

"We can not be certain." Yue said.

The meeting was dismissed.

Eriol walked by a park and he heard his name called. He turned to face Joe. Joe was sitting on a bench and his back was facing Eriol. Eriol went over and greeted him. Joe expression was plain and dull.

"So, you have been spending time with Celina?"

"Not too much …"

"Celina isn't as strong as she seems."

"…."

"There was a moment in time when she vulnerable …"

"When was that?"

"When … coughs parents died."

"Well, anyone would we weak when their parents died."

"She didn't cry."

"Then?"

"She told me that death is part of life and everyone and everything has to experience it. There is no point in weeping something that you know will come. She was sad though; she didn't speak, talk, smile, or eat for nineteen days. She was as good as dead."

"What made her to return to her former self?"

"I don't know but within those nineteen days she always wrote about something. After the phase was over I believe she burned the books but I am not sure."

Eriol got up and was about to leave till Joe added, "If she ever goes through that phase again, please protect her with your life."

Eriol didn't answer, he just walked away.

Sakura fell down on her bed. It was 1 p.m. A little fair was about to start. It started around 2 and a huge section of the city had rides, cotton candy and popcorn. Sakura wondered why they had the fair now. Christmas had already past but she believed it was basically because everyone was too busy with their families to care about the fair. Sakura looked at the window and remembered the gorgeous women she keeps seeing. Was she going insane? Clearly the woman did not exist but why does she keep seeing her?

Sakura sighed. It was a possibility that she had _made_ up the woman but all the weird stuff that had been happening, Sakura was not one hundred percent sure. Sakura wished to clear her mind so; she headed out to the fair. She left a note for her father. Her brother was already out with his best friend.

Sakura wondered around and heard loud screams and music being played. She smiled as the huge floats passed by.

"Hello", Sakura jumped and looked behind her to see who that voice belonged to. Syaoran was behind her. "Um, hi. Why are you here?" He nodded towards a group of girls. "Let's get out of here", Syaoran said walking away from his sisters. Sakura followed him, "What about your sisters?" "They won't notice, besides we got a few hours. We can do whatever we want till the fireworks."

Sakura walked besides Syaoran without saying a word for ten minutes. She wished it could stay like this, but of course things never last. "Why have you been avoiding me?" Syaoran asks casually.

Sakura sighed, "Do you believe in premonitions?"

"You think you had one?"

"I … don't know."

"What happened?"

"I'm … I'm not sure … it was unclear", Sakura lied. The only thing unclear was the person who was causing the destruction.

Syaoran looked at her disbelievingly, she was stuttering a lot. "It was probably a nightmare."

Sakura nodded and whispered softly to herself, "I hope".

The day went by how it used to be. How Sakura had nothing to worry about besides the clow cards. Sakura remembered the boy that would always come and help her when she was in trouble with the clow cards. Sakura frowned slightly remembering that practically every time he returns is because of the cards. For example now, the clow cards are acting strange and he came, and the first time she ever met him was to capture the clow cards.

Sakura spotted Tomoyo and Eriol. "Tomoyo!" Tomoyo turned to Sakura. "Oh hi!" They gave each other a friendly hug. "Are you two dating?" Sakura said pointing to both of them.

"No!" They said in unison and turned away to hide their red cheeks.

"What about you two?" Tomoyo quickly changed the subject looking at Sakura and Syaoran.

"We ran into each other". Sakura said casually.

Sakura looked around and saw someone selling cotton candy. "Oh, I have to have some!" She walked towards the stand and brought the cotton candy. She happily ripped pieces of sugar and put it in her mouth. The sugar rushed through her. They all began to pick pieces from the cotton candy. Sakura sighed happily.

The streets were crowded with people and you could get lost easily. Sakura and the others stood on the side as the floats passed by. They were fascinated by all the lovely floats. When the parade ended, people began to crowd again.

Sakura felt herself being pushed away from her friends. They all tried to push their way towards each other. Sakura stopped shoving the large amounts of people. She once again saw the woman standing there. It felt as if time had frozen. She stood there as people just passed, Sakura did the same. Sakura could not move or speak. She just stared. The woman gave a warm smile. Sakura slowly opened her mouth and was able to say, "Uh…" People begin to pass and block Sakura from seeing the woman but Sakura could still see her or at least feel her presence.

She felt a tap on her and slowly turned around. Tomoyo looked at her oddly because the look on Sakura's showed that she was dreaming or something. "Sakura?" Sakura shook her head and said, "Hey, you got away from the mob?" Tomoyo nodded. Sakura looked back at the spot the woman stood but like all the other times she was gone.

"Where are the guys?" Sakura asked. Tomoyo simply shrugged. Sakura nodded and began to walk away. Tomoyo followed her and asked, "What is with you? You were hyper just a couple of minutes ago, but now you seem so dead." Sakura opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out. Sakura shook her head, "Its nothing, I just hope we can find the guys."

Sakura did not know why she did not tell Tomoyo. She felt that she was going insane. It seemed all too strange to her. Sakura wanted so much to ask everyone here if they saw that woman. For someone to tell her she is not insane, someone that saw what she saw, and someone that knew who she saw.

Sakura wished she knew who that woman was, and why she was so familiar to her. Sakura mind traveled, _was she a ghost?_ That would be one possible reason no one can see her … but then how could she? _Wait a moment, ghosts doesn't exist right? But then all the things happening I can't help but wonder … Still, ghosts? Ahhh … I am going insane._ She felt her slamming right into someone. She looked up at a man looking angrily at her, "Stupid teens …" he muttered.

Tomoyo grabbed her arm, "Are you okay?" Sakura nodded.

"Sakura!"

Sakura slowly turned to her friend. "Yes?"

"We are best friends right?"

"Yes …"

"Then tell me what's wrong."

"Nothing, oh look I see them." Sakura quickly said and pointed to two boys. They rushed towards the boys standing on the sidewalk away from the big crowd. "Hey!" The guys looked up and waved.

Sakura looked up at the night sky as fireworks exploded in the night sky. They all had sat down on a bench and watched the fireworks. She admired them as a little kid would about how gorgeous they were. A big explosion causes all of them to gasp as the huge beauty scattered.

One final explosion meant the show had ended. Sakura watched as the final sparks faded into the night sky. Tomoyo sighed. "I wish we can do this everyday but school is tomorrow. This vacation seemed to pass so fast. So, how are you going home?" Sakura shrugged.

"Syaoran should take you home" One of his sisters's said. **I don't know their names … if you do tell me -.-;; **

"Uh … isn't mom expecting us …?"

"No, c'mon the poor girl needs an escort. Hurry!" She says pushing her brother towards Sakura.

"Fine" Syaoran said.

They said their good-byes and walked in an uncomfortable silence. Sakura looked up in the sky, the star shined so brightly and the moon was full. It was truly a beautiful sight. "Remember the first clow card we caught together. It was the time wasn't it?"

"Huh? Yeah … it was. Tomoyo made you a very interesting outfit, but she always did for all the clow cards you went after."

"I remember the first time I met Kero. Oh, you two never got along well did you? I remember when you two switched bodies. Kero had to cook for Mei-ling." Sakura laughed remembering when Syaoran had to be Kero.

"It wasn't that fun…."

Sakura smiled at him, the innocent smile she would always have. Syaoran turned away to avoid her from seeing his blushing cheeks.

"Uh … we are here."

Sakura went up to her door. "Li …" Syaoran turned around and felt Sakura's body pressed against his. "Sakura …"

"Don't leave …" Sakura whispered softly.

Syaoran did not say anything and hugged her. He could not lie to her, but he wanted to protect her. He did not know that was what she feared.

"Sakura … You should go before your brother comes …" Sakura looked up and slowly pulled away. "Yeah …" She ran to the door and opened it. "Good-bye" She said quickly and disappeared into the house.

Syaoran looked up as he saw a light flicker indicating she was in her room. He turned to leave and whispered softly, "I'm sorry, Sakura".

**The next day**

Sakura rolled over her bed as the clock buzzed. She clicked the sleep button and continued to dream. The phone rang, her father told her to pick up the phone. Sakura yawned and picked up that phone, "hello?"

"Are you ready yet? I'm at your house in…." A familiar voice said.

"Tomoyo? You are at my house! HOLD ON", Sakura hang up the phone and put her clothes on. She quickly went to the bathroom and got ready. She ran downstairs and saw no one.

"I'm glad you are up. Tomoyo said she will be here in 20 minutes." Sakura's mouth dropped. "She …." Sakura began but was interrupted by the door bell.

She opened the door to see Tomoyo in front of her.

"I'm glad you are up Sakura." Tomoyo smiled.

"Good morning!" Sakura said cheerfully.

Tomoyo smiled, "Good morning!"

They walked together talking about school gossip. Such as, how there was rumors of how a teachers were dating each other. When they were one block away from the school they saw Elrojo exiting from his car with a man right next to him.

"Good morning Elrojo!" They said in unison.

The teenager looked at the girls and waved. The man bowed and said, "Good morning, Ms. Kinomoto and Ms. Daidouji."

"You don't have to formal to us, sir. Just call us Sakura and Tomoyo," Sakura said quickly.

"Sorry about Shinji,**A/N I would like to thank Anonymous Coward for giving me this name.** he is my butler and my guardian."

"How does he know our names?" Tomoyo asked.

"I told him. Let us go to school now. Shinji you can go home, I will come back right after I go to the shop."

Shinji bowed once again and entered the car and drove away.

They entered class and were all chatting until the bell rang. The teacher was checking attendance. When the teacher called Celina name, there was no answer.

"Celina is not here?" Tomoyo whispered looking around.

"I hope she is not sick," Sakura whispered back.

"TOMOYO DAIDOUJI!"

"Here!"

"Pay attention next time," The teacher said and continued.

After school, Sakura and Tomoyo went to Celina's house to check if she was alright. Sakura rang the doorbell and it was quickly answered by Marie.

The maid told them that Celina was not at home and Celina would be attending school tomorrow. So, they did not have to worry.

**Kinomoto's Residents**

Sakura plopped on her bed. She looked up to her ceiling and felt warmth on her waist. She looked down and found her key chain was glowing. She transformed it into a wand, a light shot up through the window and into the night sky. Sakura opened her window and tried to see where the light pointed at.

She felt a tug, next thing she knew she was outside and Kero was chasing after her. She stopped in an open space, away from society. She let go of her wand that she clung so tightly while she was flying.

She looked around her surroundings and found a being sitting in mid air. It was Redagen, his eyes was closed. Sakura slowly walked up to him, his eyes immediately opened. "Hello, mistress" he spoke the same way he had the first time she met him.

"What … am I … doing here?"

"Hmm … to prove the power of the clow cards", Redagen said simply. "Though, your guardians could hurry."

Sakura turned around and saw nothing. The awkward moment lasted till Yue and Kero arrived.

"Long time no see, old friend", Redagen said smirking.

"What are you planning?"

"Ah, Yue, you will never change. I would hate to spoil the reunion though. But, like all of us, you chose your path I chose mine. I ask you, how well is the mistress with the cards?"

"…"

"Fine then …" beasts appeared around them. "Think of this as target practice, only thing is, you can get hurt if you miss."

Sakura looked around her and pulled out fire, she quickly summoned it. The being floated next to her, it glanced at the enemies and closed its eyes. In a blink of an eye, ashes surrounded her.

Redagen was expressionless but deep inside he was quite impressed. He decided to test if what seemed to have happened is truly what it seemed.

Sakura looked around as the dark ashes fell around her like black snow. Heat suddenly reached her. She turned and a bright light shined her way, Firey quickly protected Sakura, the light disappeared and Firey was no where to be seen.

"Just as I thought, I gathered enough." A fire ball formed in Redagen's palm. "Oh yes, Yue you can't stop me or Kero so, don't bother. And mistress, don't try to get out your other spirits. They are clearly still weak".

Sakura's eyes widen. The heat rushed to her, but just like all the other times it never reached her. She saw a black-haired girl near her.

"Geez, I didn't think you would actually do that." Celina said looking up at Redagen.

**Chapter 8 should be out by next week. For the last two chapters, I would either put chapter 9&10 out together or one at a time. (Of course putting them together would take longer but, the rate I've been updating it doesn't seem so bad.) **

**Review!**

**iMMATURE**


	8. Revealed!

**Updating … Updating … I sound like a robot . But, that is what I plan to do! Why for my very late update? Well, saying I was moody wouldn't satisfy you would it? I will just keep it simple then and lie to you, it was because it was the year I was going to graduate and I wanted to spend time with my friends. Since its summer now and some of them have school, jobs, it's hard to hang out with them. Anyway, here is chapter 8: Revealed! (Also when Celina talks, she talks really fast and more to herself then Sakura)**

**Chapter 8: Revealed!**

"Geez, I didn't think you would actually do that." Celina said looking up at Redagen.

"…ina..." Redagen said softly and disappeared.

Celina was about to leave when a vine wrapped around her. "Hm?"

Sakura looked at her, "Why … how?"

Celina merely just shook her head and spat at the vines and it was burned.

"Come back!" Sakura screamed.

Celina turned around, "Yes?"

"Why didn't you tell us?"

"Well, I didn't think he actually meant it when he said he was going to …"

"He? Who's he? Is it Joe? Is Joe Redagen?"

"That could be a possibility; I mean Redagen has the shape shifting dragon so, he could be anyone he wants, unlike Yue and Kero."

"Can you give me a direct answer?"

"If I could answer it, that is."

"Fine, why am I involved in all this?"

"Oh, that. Well, it's just to see what Clow Reed was thinking. Also, don't try and do anything crazy until I approve."

"What if … I don't want to do this?"

"Um … want to do what? I'm just making sure the mistress is able to control the cards, everything else is up to you."

"…what is happening?" Sakura looked down.

"Don't worry mistress, you are not going to get hurt or anything … I better go … see you in school then?" Celina said shrugging and left Sakura deep in her thoughts.

"Sakura … let's go", Kero said. Sakura looked at Kero and nodded. She activated "fly" and went home.

Sakura plopped on her bed. "Kero … what's happening? Why did Redagen just disappear when he saw Celina?"

"Perhaps she was the one who freed him and she could put him back?"

Sakura lied on her bed and drift into an uneasy slumber.

_She saw Li again. She screamed for him but, no words came from her mouth. He was on the floor unconscious. She looked up to see the enemy. As if the sun shined on the attacker's face, Sakura could see her clearly. Sakura felt tears rolling down her cheeks. Celina stood there as clear as day. Her face was expressionless. Sakura eyes shifted and saw Redagen there too. Sweat dropped from her forehead and she screamed for her legs to move. She had no control of her body. She felt herself staring at Li and her mouth was moving, but she could not understand what she was saying. The cards shined a light. She tried to reach for them but, they were too far. She felt a rage she never felt before. _

She woke up screaming. Touya walked in to her room yawning, "What happened?"

"I …I …just had a bad dream."

"Aren't you a little too old to be having nightmares?"

"Shut up Touya and just go back to bed."

"I wasn't the one who wanted to get out of bed in the first place."

The door closed and Kero flew towards Sakura. "Are you alright?"

"I'm alright … go back to sleep Kero," Sakura said throwing the covers over her. She did not go to sleep though. Her mind was focused on how she was suppose to deal with Celina, how she was suppose to stop her. At the crack of dawn, Sakura was up and took a long shower. She went down in her school clothes and found her father downstairs already.

"Dad … did I wake you?"

"No, I just felt like waking up early." Sakura smiled at her father.

Sakura walked to Tomoyo's house and waited for her to come down. Tomoyo looked at Sakura amazed that she was up already. "Good morning Sakura!" Tomoyo greeted. Sakura returned the greeting and they left to school. She searched for Celina but, did not see her anywhere. "Sakura, who are you looking for?" "Huh? Oh, Celina …"

Tomoyo nodded and looked around. The bell rang and they entered to their class. Celina was already in and did not look up when they entered. "Hey Celina … Sakura was looking for you." Tomoyo said. Celina looked up and smiled. She showed no sign of nervousness. Her expression was so real; Sakura realized why she was not able to know her real identity. "What do you need?"

"Um … nothing really … I just wondered if I'm still hanging out with you after school …" Celina's expression did not change and just smiled and nodded. Sakura studied her for a moment longer and turned away.

Sakura did not tell anyone about the day before. Celina acted as normal as ever. For Sakura, people were able to see some change. Everyone decided to just give her space. By the end of the day, Sakura was aching to get out. The bell rang and Sakura was the first to get out of the room.

Celina was at the entrance leaning on the rail. Sakura went up to her and Celina just smiled. There was nothing unusual about it. She made Sakura feel like yesterday was just a dream, all that had happened was just a figure of her imagination.

"Let's go," She said sweetly.

"Right", Sakura nodded and followed her towards the car.

They arrived at her mansion without exchanging a word to each other. Celina opened her door and led Sakura to the living and there sitting on the couch was Elrojo.

"What are you doing here?" Celina said softly.

"Hello Sakura, I didn't know you were coming over." He said ignoring Celina's question. Shinji was sitting next to him with his expressionless face.

"What are you doing here?" Celina repeated.

"Marie let me in. She was real nice about it." He said with a hint of sarcasm.

"Get out …" she said softly.

"Well, you cannot really kick me out …besides I think I would like to stay here a while longer … to see … Sakura."

Sakura looked at both of them. Even though Celina was clearly annoyed, her expression was still calm and Joe was the same. Sakura thought he would have smirked or frowned, but his lips did not move to form either one of them.

"I have every right to tell you to leave…"

"Anyways, I believe Sakura knows?"

"…"

"Know what?" Sakura asked anxiously.

He glanced at Sakura and slowly got up and left the room, heading to the back yard.

Shinji bowed and followed Elrojo.

Maria looked at Celina like she waiting for some kind of sign. Celina closed her eyes, "Sakura … you came here with questions …yet, you are going to get no answers." She went towards the direction of Elrojo. Sakura didn't say anything and followed Celina.

Her large backyard was soft with the snow that covered the grass.

"So, what did you come here for?" Celina said pleasantly.

"To see the mistress and of course you."

"You saw us, now you can leave."

"It is pretty cold out here, isn't it?"

"Joe, you know about the …?" Sakura asked.

"The clow cards? Of course, I know as much as dear Lina knows."

"Then … are you Redagen?"

"I do not know whether to take that as an insult or a compliment."

"I didn't know you were so bored that you would just tell her who you are." Celina said shaking her head.

Sakura looked back and forth at Celina and Elrojo, "What is she talking about?"

"Ah, no point anymore. Shinji!"

Shinji changed into dark green robes, wings spout from his back. He then charged at Sakura.

"Maria!" Maria changed in to a golden robe and wings also spout from her back. She flew right in front of Sakura, protecting her from Shinji.

Sakura stood there, trembling.

"SAKURA!" Celina yelled.

Sakura immediately turned her head to Celina.

"Get out of here," Celina said softly. Sakura looked at her, "But …"

"You will** die** if you stay."

"What about you? I can't just leave you here and …"

"It's alright, he won't do anything." Celina smiled.

Sakura ran towards the house as a bolt of lightening shot towards her feet, missing only by millimeters.

"It's rude to leave without saying good-bye", he said smirking.

Celina looked at Sakura and slowly turned her head to face him.

"You missed", she said coldly.

"What's with the scary face? I haven't seen you make that face since …"

"Shut up! Sakura, what are you waiting for? GO!"

Sakura hesitated as she once again ran towards the house.

"I can't let her do that," Elrojo said. A wall of ice blocked the entrance to the house. Sakura summoned Firey to burn down the ice. Once she was summoned, she also disappeared. Sakura dropped her wand and looked at Elrojo while shaking. Celina burned down part of wall, allowing enough space to reach the house.

He shrugged, "Why are you attacking my spells? It is not going to do you any good, try attacking me."

Celina brought her hands in front of her and closed her eyes. "Wind …" she whispered. White feathers spurred from her wrists.

Elrojo frowned, he too whispered something. The snow moved towards him like he was a magnet. It formed a circle, he looked at Sakura. "Sakura … Cherry blossoms, I would love to see them … but snow will have to …" A gust of wind cut his cheek. A small line of blood oozed out.

Celina closed her eyes, and breathed softly. He touched the cut and smirked. "Blood … my blood … I haven't seen that for a while. I haven't seen yours' either …" The ice rushed to Celina and she just stood there. It seemed she was deciding to defend herself or not. Celina closed her eyes and admitted defeat. The icy snow rushed towards her and hit her head on.

"Celina!" Sakura screamed. The remaining snow made it hard to see. Out of the clearing she saw a familiar figure. Someone dressed in red and black, standing in the position of Celina. Redagen was there hugging Celina like he was protecting her.

Elrojo frowned. "I completely forgot … no matter, Celina I give you about two months, till then. Bye _sister_!" He said cheerfully. Redagen left Celina and followed Elrojo as he entered a vortex.

Celina looked at Redagen and Elrojo as they disappeared.

"Celina, are you alright?" Sakura said walking up to the girl. Celina nodded and burned down the whole wall. "Celina … did Elrojo just say …"

"He is my twin brother …" Celina said.

Celina looked at Sakura. "I will give you two weeks, till the valentine dance for you to make your decision, meet me in the library."

**The next day**

Sakura walked into class, the room was blooming with life. The teacher clapped her hands, hoping to get the class's attention. After the class settled down, the teacher did attendance. Sakura listened to the names and realized Celina's and Elrojo's name was never called.

"Excuse me?"

"Yes?"

"Where is Celina and Elrojo, you never called their names?"

"They went back to private tutoring. Celina did say that she would be back around February 14th."

_I will give you two weeks, till the valentine dance for you to make your decision. _Sakura nodded.

Eriol listened to the conversation and whispered softly to himself, "What are you doing, Celina?"

The bell rang, signaling the end of school. Eriol headed to Celina's home. He carefully avoided any of his friends. He was walking down the block towards her house and near the entrance was Sakura. Eriol quickly slipped back to hide himself. He peered at Sakura and waited for her to move, but all she did was stand there, like she was deciding whether or not to ring the doorbell. Eriol could see she was in deep thought. He looked at the sky. The sun was about the set and Sakura was still standing.

He was ready to leave his corner when he saw Sakura walk away. When she was completely out of sight he headed to the doors. He was about to ring the doorbell when he suddenly heard, "Hello Eriol!"

He jumped and turned to see Sakura smiling at him. "Hi … Sakura …"

"What are you doing?"

"Oh, I was just going to check on Celina."

"Ah, and did you came just now?"

"Yeah …"

"Liar! Why are you sneaking to see Celina?"

"I was not sneaking; I just thought you wanted to see her. So, I waited for you to be done."

"Right … Eriol; can you do me a favor then?

"Hms?"

"Tell Celina … that I … iwillnotsayanythingaboutwhathappenedyesterday."

"What?"

"Never mind!" Sakura said running away.

Eriol shrugged and rang the doorbell. Maria answered and allowed Eriol in. Celina was sitting down with a stock of paper and writing down something. She looked up when she saw Eriol coming in. "Hello, I saw Sakura before but, she never rang the doorbell."

"What's going on? Does Sakura know?"

"Hm?"

"Celina … what happened here?" Eriol said looking around.

"New decorations," Celina said sarcastically.

"…"

"You know what Eriol, I'm really busy. If I plan to go back to school in February then you need to go. Maria, show him out please."

Maria extended her arm out, "Right this way, sir." Eriol looked at Maria and looked right back at Celina. "What are you running away from?" He said and turned away to leave. The door closed. Maria stepped back into the room with Celina, "Celina …"

"I know Maria, I know." Celina said looking outside to see Eriol walking away.

Sakura ate dinner silently.

"Hey monster!"

"…"

"Sakura?" Touya said.

"…"

"Sakura!"

"Huh? Yes?"

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah … I'm not hungry." Sakura said leaving the table and running upstairs to her room.

Touya and his father exchanged glances. "Give her time", he told his son.

"Sakura, you are back! Where is the food?" Kero asked as Sakura entered the room.

"…"

"Sakura …?" Kero said looking at the mistress. Sakura lay on her bed without saying a word. Kero frowned and left her alone.

**A week later**

Sakura entered the school to find valentine decorations everywhere. Tomoyo jaw dropped and clapped her hands. "It's gorgeous! Look at the flyers. It says to get tickets and … ask a loved one to the valentine dance! Oh, Sakura, who are you taking? Who are you planning to take?" Sakura laughed at her over-excited friend. "I don't know … no one asked me."

"Maybe Li will ask you!"

"Maybe Eriol will ask you!" Sakura said, seeing Tomoyo slightly blush. Sakura looked around and at the corner of her eye she saw Syaoran with Mei-ling. They walked towards them, "So, Mei-ling, who are you taking to the dance?" Tomoyo asked.

Mei-ling smiled, "I don't know … I was hoping …"

"I got to go, bye guys!" Sakura said quickly and left before she can hear the end of Mei-ling's sentence.

Syaoran frowned when Sakura disappeared. "Let's get to class …" Syaoran said leaving Mei-ling unable to complete her sentence.

Tomoyo watched as Syaoran left and looked at Mei-ling with a puzzled face. Mei-ling shrugged and followed Syaoran.

Sakura looked away when Syaoran, Mei-ling, and Tomoyo entered the room. Tomoyo sat next to Sakura and looked at her best friend. "Sakura … are you alright?"

The teacher came in, leaving the question unanswered. While they were working, Tomoyo tried again to get Sakura's attention. "Sakura …" She whispered.

"Tomoyo, do you have something to share with the whole class?" The teacher said.

"No sir"

"Continue with your work then."

"Sorry …"

The rest of the day went and the bell rang. Sakura was leaving the school when she heard her name being called. She continued walking hoping to loose the person. She felt a tap on her shoulder and turned around, "Sakura", Mei-ling said. "I was calling your name, didn't you hear?"

"Sorry …"

"We need to talk …"

"Huh?" Sakura said looking at her.

"Sakura, if you went to go to the dance with Li just ask him. It isn't like he is going to say no." Mei-ling said while they were sitting in the park. She looked up in the sky. "Even if I wanted to ask him … or wanted him to ask me … He wouldn't … because I know, he likes you … cares about you … he is worried about you, we all are."

"What are you talking about?" Sakura said laughing nervously.

"If he asks you, will you smile?" Mei-ling said getting up and turned to look at Sakura.

"I don't know …"

"Well, we will just have to see, won't we?"

"Huh?" Mei-ling grabbed Sakura arm and brought her to Li's residence.

"Mei-ling wait!" Sakura said trying to run away. Mei-ling held on, "You are not running away."

The door opened and Syaoran looked at the two girls completely dumbfounded. "Uhm … what are you guys doing here?"

"We were just leaving!" Sakura said quickly, ready to retreat.

"Actually, Sakura wants to know if you are going to the Valentine dance."

"Probably not."

"Well, if Sakura were to ask you to go with her, would you go?"

Syaoran looked at the girl who was now looking down. Her bangs hid her face. She looked adorable.

"If she has no one else to go with … then I guess I will."

Mei-ling looked at him like he had just committed a crime. Normally Syaoran would ignore her glare, but something about that death look told him he better say something nice.

"I mean … err … Sakura are you going to the dance?"

"…"

"I would uhm …. Enjoy it if you were to … go with me?" He said rather nervously.

"You don't have to force yourself. I have to go …"

Mei-ling held onto her retreating friend, "Li … could you do anything properly besides capturing those damn cards?"

"Hey, those take a lot of work!"

"I'm sure it was, Sakura beat you to it and she started after you."

Sakura looked at Mei-ling, she never saw Mei-ling talk to Syaoran like that.

Sakura bit her lower lip. "Would you like to go to the dance with me?" She said practically screaming at him.

Syaoran looked taken back. "Sure …"

**Valentine Day**

Sakura looked at the time … 4 p.m. the dance started in two hours. She looked out the window like she was expecting Syaoran to come any moment now. She sighed, and then glanced at her clow book. It hit her that Celina was planning to meet her in the library. She frowned; this is going to be a LONG night. After she found out Celina's secret, she was a little more suspicious while she was around her.

After much pacing back and forth, she finally got ready and had her bangs hanging while the rest of her was placed in a bun. She had a pink dress, the color of cherry blossoms. She was ready at around 5:03 p.m. She rushed downstairs to avoid her brother opening the door and having a conversation with Syaoran.

She looked around and saw her father in the kitchen. She walked up to him and quickly told him good-bye. She looked around once again, "Touya isn't home yet." Her father said watching his daughter eye the room suspiciously. Sakura laughed nervously, "Yeah, I know that. Bye dad!" She quickly left, closing the door behind her.

She sighed, "Hey monster." Sakura jumped. She looked up and her brother was facing her. "Eh, hi … Touya." He eyed his sister, surprised at her kind greeting. "Where are you going?" "School dance," she said quickly and quickly left her brother standing at the doorstep.

Touya entered the house, "I'm home!"

"Dinner will be ready in an hour,"

Touya entered the kitchen and sat down, "What is with Sakura? She practically ran away."

His father laughed, "I believe that young man, Li is taking her to the dance."

Touya immediately shot up. "What?"

"Help me with dinner." His father said hinting that Touya should just leave his sister alone. Touya sighed and helped his father.

Sakura arrived at Syaoran's house panting. Sakura saw Syaoran leaving the house and saw his mouth move, probably telling his mom he was leaving. Sakura waved to him. He went toward her, "I thought I was suppose to …"

"Come, we might be late!"

"Sakura, wait …" Sakura turned around and looked at him.

"Eriol is coming with his car. He just called me and said he was coming right now."

"Oh", Sakura said as the wind blew her ribbon.

"Are you alright?"

Sakura smiled and nodded. A car pulled over, the window slowly went down and Eriol's face was clearly seen. Li opened the door for Sakura. Sakura saw Tomoyo in a gorgeous dress that she obviously designed herself. Unlike Sakura's two piece outfit, it was one piece. The dress just went pass her knees. The dress was a little puffy at the end, making the dress twirl. It was a deep shade of blue, almost like the color of a sapphire. The dress was strapless and she had a black shawl over her shoulder. Sakura sat next to Tomoyo as Li sat next to Eriol.

The driver was none other then Naruku. She smiled at the passengers and said, "Next stop, the valentine dance!"

"Aren't we picked up Mei-ling?"

"Mei-ling told us not to. She probably has someone else taking her."

The school was lit up and cars were parked outside. It actually looked inviting. They entered the school and went to the dancing room. The room was decorated with hearts and party banners. Sakura looked around for Mei-ling. She was unable to find the Chinese girl.

"Who are you looking for?" Tomoyo asked her best friend.

"Mei-ling, someone brought her to the dance right?" Sakura said glancing past the crowds.

"Maybe she isn't here yet." Tomoyo assured her.

A song played and Tomoyo got Eriol to dance. Sakura and Syaoran sat next to each other in an awkward silence. Sakura had her palms on her lap and found her fingers very interesting. She did not want to say something stupid to Li. The song ended and Tomoyo returned. "Li, why don't you ask Sakura to dance?" Syaoran did not answer. "It's alright, Tomoyo. If he doesn't want to dance then I won't make him." Syaoran imagined Mei-ling death glare and straightened up. "Sakura, would you … uhm … like … to … dance?"

This time Sakura was taken back. She looked at Syaoran like he had just grown two heads. He shifted uneasily and added, "Unless … you rather just listen to the music." Sakura broke from her trance and smiled. She took the hand Syaoran offered. It was a fast song. Syaoran just moved awkwardly with Sakura. After the song ended, a slow song began to play. Couples closed the space between them. Syaoran and Sakura just stood there, staring at the interesting floor that was dirtied by the popcorn and other junk on the floor. They saw some foot marks too.

Their eyes made contact and they quickly looked away blushing. "This is a couple song; hurry up and dance you two!" A couple near them pushed Sakura towards Syaoran, causing her to loose her balance. Syaoran caught her and glared at the couple.

"Just trying to help, man" The boy retorted.

Syaoran helped Sakura up. His hands slid to her waist. Sakura eyes widened. "Li …" "Just dance …" He said softly. Sakura slowly brought her hands to his neck and wrapped her arms around him. They stayed in that position for about ten seconds because the song had ended. There was a break and Sakura looked at the time.

She looked around and Mei-ling was still no where to be found. She called Mei-ling's number and received her voicemail. She glanced up at the clock. "I need to go to the bathroom." She lied and left her friends.

Sakura walked down the dark hallway and saw light coming out of the library. She slowly walked to it and saw Celina. Celina was in a simple blouse and skirt. She had a book on the desk that was scratched with her writing. Sakura knew at that moment, she was not planning to participate in the dance.

Celina shook her head and smiled, "Why did you come?

"Huh?"

"Did you come here because you needed to or is it because you wanted to?"

"I …I guess it's because I needed to … find some answers."

"I see, so you will be accepting the training?"

Sakura frowned, "I don't want to be a part of this …"

"You still want answers?"

She nodded.

"Alright Sakura, what do you need to know?"

"Ghosts … do they exist? Is it possible to be able to see them?"

"Ghosts… Sakura, it's almost impossible for a ghost to be here. They are secured somewhere where they can't get to us and we can't get to them. Unless …"

"Unless?"

"You would have to go through the council, but even then, all you would be allowed to do is talk to them. Your guardian, Kero, should be familiar with this."

"Kero?"

"Kero once visited the council and asked to speak to the undead to communicate with clow reed."

"Clow Reed, I can come in contact with him?"

"I don't know … I am not allowed to be informed about this topic … especially since I have people I would like to come in contact with."

Sakura frowned and nodded.

"One last thing, are premonitions always true?"

"They have their flaws."

"Like?"

"Sakura, if you want a proper premonition, clear your mind. But, at the same time let your mind worry about what is happening. If you want to believe in something so badly, you will believe it sooner or later. That is when a premonition has its flaw."

Sakura was silent and sat down. "Why did Redagen protect you?"

Celina smiled, "Have a good time."

"Huh?"

Celina got up and started walking to the exit. She turned around and said, "It's because … he needs to."

"…" Celina vanished and Sakura looked at the table. Celina had left her quote book. Sakura took it and flipped to a page with a stick figure drawing of a girl and guy. Right next to it, it said "blood is thicker than water." On the very bottom of the page, in neat script Elrojo's name was written with his real last name. A little broken heart was decorated next to it. And in small letters she wrote, "I still care …"

Sakura slowly began to turn the page when she felt a hand touch her hand. Sakura looked up and saw Celina standing there. "I … I'm sorry … I shouldn't–"

"I wrote that 6 years ago. It's funny that I think it's gotten easier. But, nothing changed since then. He is still my brother … my big brother … and no matter what he does, I would still love him." Celina smiled.

_6 years …6 years … _Sakura realized it was the time when she gained the clow cards. "Celina, is it when the clow cards activated?"

Celina smiled and left with her book in her hand.

**Uhms … hi fellow readers … that could and probably would kill me … I feel like stopping this series for a little while and start a new one … so yeah. Anyhow … this is part one of Revealed … I soon found out … that this chapter was going to be well over 10 pages and that did not work well with me. So, I cut it into two parts … Enjoy **


End file.
